Keep You Safe
by noone00
Summary: Alguien trato de deshacerse de Kirigiri. Ahora, Naegi quiere descubrir lo que paso y mantener a su "amiga" a salvo. Mi primer fic!
1. ¿Que?

**Ninguno de los Personajes me pertenece. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

_**Enjoy the Reading**_

**¿Qué?**

Kyoko Kirigiri caminaba despacio por los largos pasillos de la Academia Esperanza; a las 4:40 a.m., el silencio era su único acompañante. Con su semblante habitual; frío, indiferente, vistiendo una franela negra, y unos pantalones de pijama, pensando en cada uno de sus compañeros que ya han sucumbido en ese sádico juego. Ella, siendo la Mejor Detective Juvenil que existe, no puede evitar sentir su orgullo herido al no ser capaz de descubrir quién es la mente maestra detrás de esta Academia de horror. Es algo tan frustrante.

Un ruido a sus espaldas la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Giró tratando de verse indiferente, aunque por dentro se sintiera nerviosa; registró el pasillo y no vio a nadie.

-¿Quién está ahí?-preguntó con su tono habitual de indiferencia. Nadie le contestó, pero sabía que no estaba sola. Observó el pasillo una última vez antes de seguir su camino, esta vez, prestando más atención a su alrededor. Sabía que alguien la seguía, las pisadas a su espalda eran reales, no eran paranoias de ella.

Finalmente, giró bruscamente para encarar a su acosador, pero no había nadie. Ahora, estaba oficialmente asustada. Giró para seguir por su camino, y lo primero que vio fue una silueta parada frente a ella; vestida totalmente de negro, usando una máscara de payaso aterrador.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?- no obtuvo respuesta. La silueta trató de atraparla; ella saltó hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse, pero no pudo. Lo último que recordó, fue un dolor punzante en el lado derecho de la cabeza, el piso frio y la inconsciencia que, poco a poco, se apoderaba de ella.

Abrió los ojos al sentir toques insistentes en su puerta. Con pereza, se levantó de su cama y abrió la puerta y se encontró con una muy agitada y se podría decir hasta preocupada Asahina.

-Asahina…-empezó diciendo-¿Qué…?

-¡Kirigiri está herida!-respondió ella. Esas simples palabras sirvieron para que el chico saliera disparado por el pasillo, disipando cualquier rastro de sueño anterior, siguiendo a la chica.

Cuando por fin, llegaron a la enfermería, Naegi entró a toda velocidad ignorando a los presentes y se arrodilló al lado de la cama, mirando preocupado a su amiga. Su rostro, a pesar de que estaba inconsciente, denotaba dolor, seguramente tenía que ver con la herida que la venda, alrededor de su cabeza ocultaba. Acarició levemente el rostro de la chica y notó que tenía algo de fiebre.

-¿Quién le hizo esto?- decir que estaba molesto era poco; estaba furioso.

-No sabemos-Yasuhiro dijo- Salí a tomar agua y vi como alguien salía corriendo del lugar-explicó- no le di importancia, seguí caminando y ahí la vi tirada en el piso, con un golpe en la cabeza. Entre en pánico, llamé a Asahina y ella me dijo que la llevara a la enfermería.

-¿Cuál es el gran alboroto? Estamos en una Academia donde todos los días es una lucha por sobrevivir – señaló Byakuya sin ningún ápice de preocupación en su voz.

-¡Que malo eres Byakuya!-chilló Asahina- Tu podrías haber sido el que estuviera en esa cama ahora mismo.

-Realmente… no me importa-dijo acomodando sus anteojos- Algo hizo para que esto pasara. Además, ¿Qué hacia merodeando por los pasillos a esas horas de la madrugada? Es algo muy sospechoso.

-Bueno… no lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que alguien tenga el derecho de hacerle algo así- respondió Asahina.

Naegi estaba escuchando la conversación aunque no respondía a nada. ¿Quién sería capaz de lastimar a Kirigiri? Es obvio que las habilidades de investigación de la chica eran una molestia para la Mente Maestra de este lugar, pero ¿realmente había sido ésta la que trato de sacarla del camino? Miró a su alrededor, tal vez alguien de sus compañeros… No, eso no puede ser, o por lo menos no quería creer que era posible.

-Ahoy Ahoy, mis inútiles estudiantes-dijo una voz a espaldas de todos, haciendo que cada uno de los presentes miraran rápido hacia de donde provenía la voz; su director de Felpa hacía gala de presencia- ¿Por qué esa caritas largas? Sé que me extrañaron pero no es necesario el funeral.

-¡Fuiste tú Monokuma!¡Tu le hiciste esto a Kirigiri!- dijo Naegi, señalándolo acusadoramente, realmente furioso-¿Por qué?

-Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait…ahora si- dijo Monokuma relajadamente- aunque me encantaría decir que esta es una obra de mi autoría, yo no lo hice- dijo- y muy mal de tu parte Naegi, acusar sin tener pruebas; no parecen cosas tuyas. Además, no es mi culpa que no sepas proteger a tu noviecita-dijo burlonamente. Naegi ni siquiera se molesto en contradecir el comentario de Monokuma, sobre su "novia", estaba pensando sino fue el, entonces ¿Quién?

-T-Tu sabes quien fue… estoy segura-respondió Genocider Syo.

-Sí, se quien trato de matarla…pero es más divertido que ustedes lo averigüen por su cuenta- dijo feliz- y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez nos veamos pronto… en un juicio- y sin más, desapareció.

Todo fue silencio. Nadie se atrevía a hablar porque ahora desconfiaban hasta de su propia sombra.

-Naegi…-un susurro desvió la atención de todos hacia la persona herida en la cama.

-Kirigiri...-dijeron todos y se acercaron a la cama.

-Un Payaso…un Payaso-repetía ella, parecía que estaba delirando.

-No sabe lo que dice; delira por la fiebre-dijo el sabelotodo de Byakuya.

-Tenemos que averiguar quién hizo esto; no se puede quedar así-dijo el-Voy a investigar, por favor, Asahina- la chica levantó la vista- no la dejes sola ni un momento, te la encargo- dijo saliendo de la enfermería, sin esperar una respuesta de la mencionada.

Era raro ver a Makoto Naegi, en esa faceta de seriedad, teniendo en cuenta que era un chico amable, cariñoso y optimista. El solo tenía algo en mente: descubrir que había pasado y proteger a la chica que tanto quiere, porque aunque no fueran nada, él esperaba que algún día eso cambie. Por ahora, se dedicaría a atrapar al culpable y no dejaría que la volvieran a lastimar.

-No dejare que te lastimen; te protegeré-dijo para sí mismo- Es una promesa.


	2. Buscando Pistas

**Ninguno de los Personajes me pertenece. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

_**Enjoy the Reading**_

Luego de salir de la enfermería, Makoto fue rápidamente a su habitación para cambiarse de su ropa de dormir a la que regularmente usa. Cuando estuvo listo, buscó su llave para poder irse, pero luego recordó, que ésta llevaba un par de días perdida. ¿Cómo ocurrió eso? Ni el mismo se lo explicaba. Vale que tal vez fuera algo despistado, pero contando que vivía con un número reducido de personas en esta loca escuela, si alguien la hubiera encontrado, no dudaría en devolvérsela, por lo que pensaba que su llave no había abandonado su habitación. Se pasó la mano por su cabello como signo de frustración. ¿Qué hacia pensando en la estúpida llave? El tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Salió de su habitación y caminó hasta el pasillo donde Kirigiri fue atacada. Cuando llegó, ubicó el sitio exacto del suceso, ya que tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre. Se acercó y miró más detenidamente la mancha. Eso lo enfureció; esa mancha le recordaba que no pudo protegerla. Lo más probable era que la mancha se originó cuando ella cayó inconsciente. Se acercó más a la escena y no encontró nada fuera de lo común. Comenzó a caminar en círculos; él sabía que estaba pasando por alto algo en esta escena; no podía ser que luego de un suceso como aquel, no hubieran más pistas. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda a la pared, abatido. Se preguntó como Kirigiri podía hacer ver esto tan fácil; ¿cómo podía ella ver esos pequeños detalles que nadie más podía? Definitivamente, esa chica era única. Miró hacia su derecha pensando que había escuchado a alguien, pero no había nadie, en cambio, notó algo que hasta ahora no había hecho. A unos metros de él, había una puerta entreabierta. Se incorporó y se acercó hacia ésta y la empujó suavemente; era un armario. Dio su primer paso al interior del mismo y casi pierde el equilibrio cuando pisó algo que… ¿rodó?

― ¿Pero qué…?―dijo el chico cuando se agachó a inspeccionar más de cerca; un tubo. Y no solo un tubo: era un tubo con una mancha roja en uno de sus extremos. ¡Era sangre! Naegi encontró el arma con la que habían atacado a Kyouko.

Al lado del tubo, encontró una pequeña hoja de papel, con algo de sangre y aunque no había nada escrito, se la llevó; puede que le sirva de algo. Salió del closet y se encaminó hacia su habitación (la cual deja entreabierta desde que perdió la llave) y escondió las evidencias que había encontrado. Cuando terminó, salió de la habitación y comenzó su trayecto a la enfermería.

-0-

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. La cabeza le dolía horrores. Trató de incorporarse, pero un mareo la tumbó de nuevo en la cama, llamando la atención de su acompañante.

― ¡Kirigiri-chan! ―gritó alegre Asahina― ¡Despertaste! ¿Cómo te sientes? ―dijo la chica. Acercó una silla a la cama y tomó un termómetro para tomarle la temperatura.

―Bien… ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó la chica, tapándose los ojos con su antebrazo, mientras Asahina le colocaba el termómetro en la boca.

― ¿No recuerdas nada? Alguien te atacó―dijo la chica.

―Oh…―fue la monótona respuesta de Kirigiri. Recordaba algunos fragmentos, pero no con claridad.

―Ok… aun tienes fiebre; es mejor que descanses. Te traeré algo de comer.

―Asahina… Naegi-kun… ¿ha venido? ―preguntó tratando de sonar lo mas indiferente posible, aunque sus mejillas sonrojadas la delataban.

― ¿Estas bromeando? Naegi-kun estaba echando chispas; todo lo que decía era que no descansaría hasta encontrar a tu atacante y que te iba a proteger a toda costa. Hubieras visto su cara de preocupación; parece que eres especial para él― Kirigiri se sonrojó aun más de lo que estaba cuando Asahina le envió una mirada pícara - Bueno, iré a buscar la comida- dijo y salió de la enfermería.

Kyouko cerró los ojos para tratar de descansar un poco; la cabeza le iba a explotar. Cuando estaba quedándose dormida, sintió que no estaba sola en la habitación. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, tratando de enfocar la vista, y cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos a ver una máscara de payaso muy familiar. Trató de incorporarse de la cama, pero ese extraño no se lo permitió, la empujó de nuevo a la cama, colocó sus manos enguantadas en su cuello y comenzó a asfixiarla. Ella trataba de zafarse, de defenderse, pero la fiebre y el dolor de cabeza la tenían debilitada; defenderse era una tarea difícil en esas condiciones. Cada segundo que pasaba, el aire se le hacía más escaso. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de golpearlo, y en una ocasión, logró hacerlo en el rostro, moviendo la máscara un poco, y pudo jurar que vio un pequeño destello proveniente de la parte superior. Ya no podía mas, estaba perdiendo la conciencia, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y sus brazos comenzaron a ceder…sentía como se le iba el aliento de vida.

― ¡Suéltala! ― escuchó que alguien gritó y, casi de inmediato, la presión que estaba en su cuello desapareció; todo el aire que había perdido, entró de golpe a sus pulmones; la chica comenzó a toser.

― ¿Quién eres? ―escuchó a Naegi preguntar. El extraño, como era de esperarse, no dijo nada, en cambio, atacó al chico golpeándolo en el estómago.

― ¡Naegi! ―gritó Kirigiri, al verlo caer al suelo. Trató de levantarse para ayudarlo, pero en cuanto se puso de pie, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas delante de la cama.

Naegi se recuperó relativamente rápido y logró propinarle un golpe en el costado derecho. El extraño se inmutó un poco, pero aun así, tacleó a Naegi y se dispuso a salir corriendo del lugar. Naegi trató de atraparlo, pero lo único que logró fue rasgar parte del atuendo negro que llevaba y un poco de la ropa que llevaba puesta debajo.

Cuando el extraño salió, Naegi se quedó sentado en el suelo, recuperando el aliento; así que no eran alucinaciones de ella, realmente un payaso la había atacado; sus ojos se abrieron de impresión, se había olvidado de Kyouko. Giró para ubicarla y la encontró arrodillada en frente de la cama, con ambas manos en su cabeza, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados; clara señal de dolor. Naegi se levantó deprisa del suelo, ignorando el dolor que se extendía por todo el abdomen, y la cargó en brazos para acostarla nuevamente a la cama. La sintió temblar y aferrarse más a él, por lo que se acostó a su lado y la abrazó protectoramente como un intento de calmarla un poco.

―Casi…―comenzó ella a decir. No sabía que decir; estaba aterrada, estaba temblando―Ese…

―Tranquila…ya pasó― ¿Tranquila, ya pasó? Era ridículo que estuviera diciéndole eso, cuando él, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Solo Dios sabe cómo su corazón dejó de latir cuando vio a ese idiota estrangulándola― Lo vamos a atrapar…no te volverá a molestar―dijo más para convencerse a sí mismo de que eso era lo que iba a pasar. Eso estuvo muy cerca

―Bien, Kirigiri-chan, aquí te traigo… ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! ― preguntó Asahina cuando observó el desorden que había en la enfermería.

―Volvió…―comenzó Naegi, abrazando aun más fuerte a la chica en sus brazos― El atacante volvió y si no hubiera llegado a tiempo…―el joven calló; no quería ni podía terminar esa oración.

― ¡Oh por Dios! ―dijo la chica asombrada y temerosa a la vez. Dejó la bandeja de comida que había traído en una mesa cercana y se acercó a la cama donde yacían sus dos amigos― ¿Están bien?

―Sí…―respondió Kirigiri, de forma monótona y ausente. Se había calmado un poco, pero aún sentía su corazón latir fuertemente sobre su pecho, aunque no estaba segura de si era por la experiencia cercana a la muerte que tuvo solo minutos atrás o porque Naegi la tenía abrazada de una manera íntima y protectora contra su pecho. Naegi se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos. _¡Dios!_ ― pensó ella, al sumergirse en esos ojos que reflejaban preocupación, pero a la vez, le profesaban una mirada tan intensa y pura, que de manera inexplicable, le transmitía seguridad y hasta… ¿amor?

― ¿Segura que estas bien? ¿No te hizo más nada? ―apartó la mirada, un poco sonrojada y dijo no con la cabeza, lo cual fue un error, ya que el dolor del golpe, se hizo presente otra vez.

― ¡¿Qué es lo que le pasa a ese idiota?! ―dijo mientras se incorporaba de la cama y de espaldas a ellas― ¿Por qué quiere matar a Kirigiri? ―preguntó el, dándose la vuelta y mirando a las chicas- Dos veces; dos veces lo ha intentado, con pocas horas de diferencia entre ataques―dijo el meditándolo―Quien quiera que sea; quiere eliminarte lo más pronto posible- Kirigiri bajó la cabeza pensativa―Pero eso… no lo voy a permitir― Asahina y Kirigiri miraron sorprendidas al chico; nunca habían escuchado ese tono cargado de seriedad y hasta de rencor― La tercera no va a ser la vencida―dijo mirando intensamente a Kirigiri―si tengo que quedarme contigo 24/7, lo haré.¡ Juro que lo haré! ―finalizó el chico, dedicándole una media sonrisa a Kirigiri, la cual hizo que esta se sonrojara y que la olvidada Asahina se sintiera un mal tercio en la habitación.

―_**Hi,hi hi, tontitos**_―se oyó una voz por el altoparlante― _**Tenemos una asamblea general en una hora. Lugar: la enfermería; no queremos que Kirigiri-san haga algún esfuerzo jijijiji. En fin, una hora, asistencia obligatoria. ¡Nos vemos!**_

Simplemente genial. ¿Ahora qué querrá ese oso psicópata?

**Y hasta aquí Chapter 2. Espero que les haya gustado y agradezco sus reviews, follows y favs; de verdad me alegraron el día, y espero que sigan comentando. En el próximo capítulo, mucho romance XD. Nos leemos prontos =D**


	3. No se lo esperaban

**Danganronpa y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

**-0-**

Naegi, Aoi y Kirigiri se miraron entre sí; ese anuncio no daba buena espina.

—Iré a buscar a Hagakure; Kirigiri-chan, ahí está la comida que te traje…necesitas reponer energías— dijo, en un intento de apaciguar la tensión que se sentía en el aire, luego del anuncio de Monokuma; se acercó a Kirigiri y le dio un abrazo— Nos vemos en un rato— y dejó la habitación.

Kirigiri y Naegi quedaron solos en la enfermería. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar; en menos de 15 minutos habían pasado tantas cosas que era prácticamente estúpido tratar de buscarle lógica al asunto.

—Asahina tiene razón…deberías comer algo—dijo Naegi, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

—No tengo apetito, Naegi-kun.

—No seas así Kirigiri-san—comenzó diciendo él. Se levantó de la cama, se acercó a la mesita donde descansaba la bandeja, la tomó y volvió al lado de la chica — Come un poco, mira que Asahina se esmeró en prepararte algo—dijo él. En la bandeja, había un bowl de frutas, tostadas, huevos revueltos y tocino frito, con una botella de agua al lado.

—Es mucha porción para mi sola—dijo mirando la bandeja.

—Te propongo algo—dijo él con su entusiasmo habitual— Vamos a compartirlo; no he tenido tiempo de comer y así, todos ganamos—La chica lo miró extrañada.

— ¿Por qué no has podido comer, Naegi-kun? —Preguntó ella, girando un poco para mirarlo de frente.

— _¡Oh no! Ok, que no cunda el pánico, solo tengo que decir una mentirita inofensiva, nada más -_pensó él. No podía decirle que estuvo como un maniático buscando al culpable de todo lo que le ha pasado. Conociéndola, se enojaría con él, por anteponer su bienestar al de ella— Estuve estudiando un poco—Ella enarcó una ceja y lo miro de manera altanera.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre…manatíes— _¿Manatíes? ¿Ni siquiera una mentira puedo inventar bien?_ —pensó el chico frustrado.

—Interesante… ¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco de estos extraordinarios mamíferos, Naegi-kun? — Naegi se tensó.

—Bueno…ellos nadan…son herbívoros…y hacen cosas de…manatíes—dijo él, con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

—Muy bien… ¿quieres que siga pretendiendo que te creo o me vas a decir la verdad? —Naegi suspiró derrotado. Ni siquiera debió intentar mentirle, es decir, él es un pésimo mentiroso y ella una detective; no tiene caso.

—Está bien…estuve en el lugar donde te atacaron por primera vez, buscando alguna pista—Kirigiri le dedicó una mirada que Naegi no supo identificar.

— ¿Qué encontraste? —preguntó ella, restándole importancia al asunto

— Encontré el tubo con el que te golpearon y una pequeña hoja en blanco…con algo de tu sangre—le incomodaba hablar de eso, en especial, cuando ella le restaba importancia al asunto—los guardé en mi habitación, si quieres verlos.

—Muy bien…—fue su única respuesta— Empecemos a comer—Naegi la miró extrañado. ¿Por qué cambió de tema tan abruptamente? Tal vez era algo incómodo de hablar, después de todo era un hecho que asustaría a cualquiera, pero… Kirigiri no era cualquiera.

—Claro— al fin y al cabo, estaba hambriento.

—Gracias…—soltó ella de repente, llamando la atención Naegi.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Ya sabes…por todo—dijo ella sonrojada—No todos harían lo que has hecho por mi…no solo este día, sino desde que llegamos aquí…me has apoyado en todo y has sido el único que no ha desconfiado de mi…de verdad… aprecio eso—Naegi la miró enternecido; Kirigiri no era de las personas que expresaban lo que pensaban abiertamente y el hecho de que le estuviera agradeciendo, lo hacía sentir especial y además, le daba la certeza de que estaba más cerca de traspasar la barrera que Kirigiri había creado a su alrededor.

Sin previo aviso, Naegi tomó la bandeja y la hizo a un lado, dejando a Kirigiri un poco contrariada, ¿acaso dijo algo malo? ¿Lo hizo enojar? ¿Lo incomodó? Sus pensamientos cesaron cuando sintió dos brazos rodear su cuerpo. Aunque se sobresaltó un poco al principio, no dudo en corresponder el afecto; fue un gesto automático.

—No tienes nada que agradecer…para mí es un placer estar siempre que me necesites—Naegi la abrazó un poco más fuerte y aspiró su aroma; un aroma tan dulce que le hizo perder la noción del tiempo y, por un instante, no le importaba nada, ni Monokuma, ni la mente maestra, ni siquiera el extraño que había tratado de lastimarlos…nada que no fuera Kyouko estaba fuera de sus pensamientos. Kirigiri estaba totalmente ruborizada, por lo que escondió su rostro en el hombro del chico, en un intento de que no viera su rostro. No sabía que tenía este chico, que con solo hablarle le causaba una gran sensación de comodidad y calidez, que nunca en su vida había experimentado. Sus brazos se sentían como un refugio donde nadie la molestaría jamás. No quería separarse de él— ¿Qué te parece si terminamos de comer? Los demás no tardan en llegar—No quería romper el abrazo, de verdad que no, pero la hora ya se estaba acabando y debían terminar de comer y ordenar un poco, antes de la reunión. Ella asintió, sin dejar en pensar en todo lo que acababa de sentir unos segundos antes en sus brazos.

—0—

La hora pasó y los últimos sobrevivientes de la Academia se encontraban en la enfermería esperando a su director Monokuma.

—No es que tenga mucho que hacer aquí encerrado…pero preferiría estar en la biblioteca, usando mi tiempo más sabiamente, que estar viendo sus inexpresivos y angustiosos rostros — dijo Byakuya, acomodando sus lentes, para luego cruzar sus brazos delante de su pecho, observando a todos de manera despectiva.

—Lo último que necesitamos son tus quejas…—dijo Kirigiri sentada en la cama con Naegi a su lado—en especial en mi caso…ya tengo suficiente con este golpe en la cabeza, para aguantar tus palabras como si fueran otro más; cada vez que hablas, es como si me golperaran con un martillo, una y otra vez…en conclusión, cállate —dijo ella con su tono de voz habitual. Byakuya la miró indignado y cuando le iba a responder, cierto oso hizo su aparición.

—Hola, mis desesperados estudiantes—saludó Monokuma con un tono alegre-macabro—Los he reunido aquí por un asunto bastante serio, bueno…por lo menos a mi parecer—dijo riendo como maniático, para luego, tomar una actitud seria— Yo puedo ser lo que ustedes quieran: un oso de felpa, un oso bipolar o sexy, pero les guste o no, soy el director de esta escuela—dijo apuntando a sí mismo de manera orgullosa—y como todo director, me gusta la excelencia y el compromiso, que se supone ustedes deben demostrar todos los días, pero no lo hacen; el fuego que ustedes deberían…

—Déjate de discursos y dinos que es lo quieres-interrumpió Kirigiri, notablemente irritada.

— ¡Ay, pero que actitud, Kirigiri-san! —se quejó Monokuma. El oso caminó hasta el centro de la enfermería, saltó y se subió en el estante de medicamentos, para quedar a una altura superior a los chicos— Creo que están enterados de los dos intentos fallidos para asesinar a Kirigiri-san… ¿no?... bueno, ya lo saben—dijo al ver que algunos se mostraron confundidos ante sus palabras— Y como Kirigiri-san sigue viva…celebraremos un Juicio Escolar— todos se sorprendieron: un Juicio, ¿en serio?

—Pero…—comenzó a decir Asahina— ¿Por qué?; nadie ha...

—Exactamente— respondió Monokuma— fueron dos intentos; este individuo no sabe hacer nada bien, es decir, ¿Qué tan difícil es? — Dijo jugando con una pequeño frasco de medicamento— es por eso que se celebrará el juicio; no soporto las mediocridades.

— ¿Y se puede saber cuándo será el dichoso juicio?- preguntó Byakuya indiferente como siempre.

—Tomando en cuento que la victima está viva…será mañana al medio día— colocó el frasco con el que había estado jugando en su lugar y de un salto, aterrizó perfectamente en el suelo— Si descubren al culpable, ese será ejecutado, pero si no…

—Lo sabemos: todos seremos ejecutados— dijo Hagakure con un tono triste y pesimista en su voz.

—No esta vez— dijo dando pequeños saltitos de un lado a otro. Todos los presentes miraron extrañados. Esto no podía acabar bien.

— ¿De qué hablas, Monokuma? — habló Naegi por primera vez.

—Bueno…ya que estos ataques se han vuelto personales, considero que el castigo debe ser así, ¿no lo creen?-dijo con tono burlón. Naegi tenía un mal presentimiento—Así que haré una excepción esta vez: si no dan con el responsable, Kirigiri-san será ejecutada.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es injusto! — explotó Naegi, se levantó de la cama, con la clara intención de atacar a Monokuma, pero Kirigiri lo detuvo, agarrando su brazo. La miró a su lado, ella le devolvió la mirada y con un movimiento de su cabeza, le dijo que no hiciera nada. Naegi apretó los puños fuertemente al ver la cara de neutralidad de la chica; ¿acaso no le importaba que su vida estuviera en peligro?

—La vida no es justa Naegi-kun —el oso dijo satisfecho— en fin, eso era todo: tienen un día, úsenlo sabiamente— y desapareció.

Un día; tenía 24 horas para desenmascarar al extraño; 24 horas para armar el rompecabezas; sólo 24 horas para salvar la vida de Kirigiri. Miró a su alrededor y vio la cara de preocupación de todos, exceptuando la de dos personas: Byakuya, lo cual no lo sorprendió y la de la aludida, Kirigiri, que ni siquiera parecía importarle que en 24 horas podía ser ejecutada: ¡Él estaba en pánico! ¿¡Por qué ella no?!

—Chicos, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Aoi.

—Lo que hemos hecho desde que llegamos aquí— respondió Naegi—encontrar al culpable—sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas; ni siquiera con el juicio de Maizono sintió una ansiedad tan grande. Esta era una batalla que ganaría sí o sí.

**Ahora comienza lo bueno xD. Gracias por leer. Y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Dejen sus reviews , son buena motivación =D. Bye!**


	4. Secreto

**Danganronpa y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

Había pasado una hora desde el anunció de la celebración de un nuevo juicio. Naegi estaba enojado, no, furioso con Monokuma; era obvio que solo hacía esto para molestarlo, para desmoronarlo porque, para el estúpido oso, las dos amenazas mas inminentes eran él y Kirigiri, los dos que siempre encontraban la forma de resolver cada una de las pruebas, y los que nunca caían en sus trampas.

Todos los chicos se habían separado para buscar pistas, incluyendo a Kirigiri, quien ignorando la preocupación de sus amigos por su estado de salud, se unió a todos para investigar. La chica fue a su habitación, escoltada por Naegi en todo momento, para ducharse y ponerse su atuendo habitual. Cuando llegaron, el tomó asiento en su cama, mientras ella entraba al baño, con una toalla y su ropa de siempre. El chico seguía pensando que era una mala idea que los acompañara. Ella no estaba bien, tal vez no quería preocupar a nadie, pero él sabía que la cabeza aun le dolía y que la fiebre subía lentamente, y aunque no sabía mucho sobre medicina, estaba casi seguro de que esto no la ayudaría a mejorar en lo más mínimo.

—Ya estoy lista—dijo ella, sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

—Kirigiri-san… ¿estás segura de esto? No creo que sea buena idea que tú…

—Naegi-kun, ya hablamos sobre esto; no vas a hacer que cambie de opinión—le dijo la chica—Además, ya estoy bien—le mintió. Se sentía realmente mal; sentía los escalofríos de la fiebre, le dolía todo el cuerpo, y estaba segura, de que ese golpe en la cabeza, le había hecho más daño del que aparentaba, pero no podía decírselo; ninguno era médico y no podrían hacer nada si su sospechas eran correctas, por lo que actuaba lo mejor que podía para disimular su condición. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo, empeoraría su malestar, pero para salir de este lugar había que tomar riesgos, aunque eso signifique arriesgar su bienestar físico o incluso hasta su vida.

—Solo… estoy preocupado por ti—dijo el chico, como si fuera un niño a quien acaban de regañar. Kirigiri sonrío.

—Lo sé y te lo agradezco—se acercó a él y le extendió la mano—Si te tranquiliza, podemos investigar juntos.

— ¡De todos modos, no iba a dejar que fueras sola! —exclamó entusiasta el chico.

—Decidido entonces…vamos a ver lo que encontraste, Naegi-kun— tomó la mano del chico y salieron de la habitación.

-0-

—Naegi-kun… ¿Por qué tu puerta está entreabierta? —preguntó la chica extrañada.

—Bueno…lo que pasa es que perdí mi llave y si no la dejo así, ni siquiera yo podré entrar—Naegi estaba algo avergonzado de admitir que había perdido la llave como todo un irresponsable.

—Esto es peligroso, Naegi-kun—dijo ella en forma de reproche—Alguien podría entrar a tu habitación, inculparte o lastimarte y…esas cosas—El chico juraría que vio, por un breve momento, un sonrojo pasar por las mejillas de la chica.

—Tienes razón, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Si la cierro, yo también quedo fuera.

— ¿Estás seguro que la perdiste? — preguntó ella, como si sospechara algo.

—Supongo… ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que alguien la tomó? ¿Para qué?

—No lo sé, pero es una posibilidad—respondió ella. ¿De verdad uno de sus amigos haría eso? — ¿Dónde están las pruebas que encontraste, Naegi-kun? — preguntó cambiando de tema.

—En el cajón superior—dijo él. Kirigiri se acercó a la mesita y se agachó, y de repente, su vista se nubló. La chica se sorprendió, comenzó a pestañear repetidamente, hasta que su mirada volvió a enfocarse y agradeció mentalmente que estuviera de espalda a Naegi.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Kirigiri-san? —preguntó el chico, al ver que se había quedado estática por un momento.

—No, no pasa nada—dijo ella, tratando de convencerse de eso. Abrió el cajón y sacó el tubo que Naegi había encontrado antes. Lo tomó con ambas manos, y lo examinó minuciosamente, observando cada detalle, especialmente la parte con la mancha de sangre, su sangre. Y notó algo: esa mancha no debería ir ahí, es decir, el extraño, como le habían puesto desde que apareció, trató de atraparla en un principio, pero no pudo y por eso la golpeó; tal vez…solo tal vez, su intención era otra—Naegi-kun, ¿Cómo me encontraron?

—Yo no estaba presente, pero fue Hagakure quien te encontró y dijo que alguien salió corriendo del lugar cuando lo sintió venir.

—Entiendo…— algo no estaba bien, el segundo ataque sí era seguro que fue un intento de homicidio, pero el primero era tan distinto: en el segundo ataque, el extraño no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, fue agresivo y casi logra su cometido; pero en el primero, hubo duda, se quedó observándola y trató de atraparla, al parecer su intención no era golpearla, tal vez, quería secuestrarla…y si ese era el caso, ¿para qué? Centró su vista en el papelito que descansaba a un lado de donde minutos antes estaba el tubo. Al igual que éste, tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre. Lo miró más detenidamente y notó que tenía unas líneas casi imperceptibles. ¿_Tinta Invisible?_ —Se preguntó mentalmente la chica—Creo que deberíamos seguir investigando, Naegi-kun—se incorporó del suelo y caminó hasta él—Tengo la sensación de que hay un motivo oculto en todo esto.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó él.

—Aún no estoy segura, pero tenemos que seguir buscando.

-0-

Kirigiri y Naegi caminaron por los pasillos, buscando algo fuera de lo común, algo que no entrara en la categoría de "normal". Buscaron en todos los pasillos del primer y segundo nivel, deteniéndose en el pasillo donde fue atacada. Revisaron todo, incluyendo el armario donde Naegi encontró el tubo. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, imágenes de lo que había pasado la noche anterior llegaron de golpe a su mente, no muy concisas, pero claras. La chica apoyo una mano en su frente, como un intento de enfocarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¡Naegi-kun! ¡Kirigiri-chan! —alguien los llamó, sacando a la chica de sus cavilaciones.

—Asahina-san—le saludó el chico— ¿han encontrado algo?

—Lamentablemente no, pero seguiremos buscando—dijo alegre. Asahina pasó al lado de Naegi y se acercó a Kirigiri— ¿Te sientes bien, amiga? —preguntó. Kirigiri le dirigió una sonrisa. Nunca había tenido una amiga cercana y para ella, Asahina se había convertido en la primera.

—Estoy bien, Asahina-chan, gracias por preocuparte.

— ¿Segura? — Kirigiri rodó los ojos.

—Es increíble las veces que he escuchado esa pregunta hoy—dijo irritada, aunque no dejó que se notara. Asahina rió.

—Está bien, lo siento, pero espero que no me estés mintiendo.

— ¿Dónde están los demás, Asahina? —preguntó Naegi.

—Bueno…Togami y Fukawa andaban realizando sus propias investigaciones y Hagakure me dijo que iría a buscar algo de comer, después de todo, es hora de la cena—dijo la chica restándole importancia al asunto— ¿Vienen a cenar?

Naegi miró el reloj de la pared. Eran las 7:35 p.m. Estaba tan metido en la investigación que no se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado.

—Iremos en un rato, Asahina-san, primero registraremos el tercer piso—le respondió Kirigiri.

—Podemos ir después, Kirigiri-san, necesitas descansar—Naegi le dijo preocupado, había notado el sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de la chica, seguramente a causa de la fiebre, ylo único que quería era que descansara.

—Vamos a terminar de investigar— se alejó de los chicos y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Naegi suspiró; sí que era terca. Ni que estuviera loco para dejarla ir sola. Se despidió de Asahina y salió corriendo detrás de Kyouko. Subió las escaleras a toda prisa, saltando de vez en cuando uno que otro escalón. Cuando por fin llegó, la divisó observando atentamente un retrato colgado en la pared.

— ¿Qué miras? —preguntó Naegi, se acercó a ella y centró su vista en el retrato que ella observaba con mucho interés.

—Nada—respondió ella— Solo te estaba esperando — dijo con una media sonrisa, la cual Naegi correspondió. Ambos jóvenes revisaron todo lo que parecía sospechoso.

— ¡Naegi-kun, ven a ver esto! —El chico se acercó a la habitación de donde escuchó que lo llamaba. Era un armario muy parecido al que Naegi había encontrado "el arma" cerca de donde atacaron a Kyouko. Este armario tenía un tablero electrónico, que según él, era para controlar la temperatura; era más grande y variado en almacenamiento: comida chatarra, sabanas, cobertores y hasta una máquina expendedora. Buscó a Kirigiri y la encontró al lado de un…pasadizo en la pared ¿Cómo hacia para encontrar estas cosas? — ¿Cómo encontraste ese pasadizo?

—Realmente no es un pasadizo… —dijo ella— tomé una taza de ese estante para verla de cerca y, simplemente se abrió.

— ¿Qué hay dentro?

—Es una habitación extremadamente pequeña—dijo la chica. Naegi encendió una pequeña lámpara que había a su lado y se acercó a ella para ver mejor—solo hay un archivero — Kirigiri abrió una de las gavetas y se sorprendió con lo que vio— son nuestros expedientes.

— ¿En serio? Déjame ver—aunque sabían que estaba mal leer sobre la vida privada de sus compañeros, comenzaron a revisar todos los expedientes; alguno debía tener un dato que los ayudara, tal vez no en el juicio, pero posiblemente para desenmascarar los misterios de esta escuela.

Naegi había leído, superficialmente, los expedientes de Celeste, Ishimaru, Sakura y Kuwata y no había encontrado nada. Soltó estos expedientes y tomó otro más y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver de quien era. _Kyouko Kirigiri _leyó mentalmente el encabezado. No se preguntó si estaba mal, no dudo en lo absoluto, ni siquiera le importó que la aludida estuviera a unos pasos de él, simplemente abrió el expediente y comenzó a leer. Había información de sus padres, con una foto de cada uno. Sus ojos los había sacado de su padre, pero se parecía mucho físicamente a su madre. También encontró diplomas, reconocimientos, sus notas, que eran más que increíbles…todo lo que se supone que tiene un expediente estaba ahí. Llegó a la última página y encontró lo que se podría decir, como un "currículo" con toda la información más importante.

— _Fecha de nacimiento: 6 de Octubre; debo memorizarme esto_— pensó él— _Vive con su abuelo paterno y tiene un medio hermano mayor con un titulo Super Duper de Secundaria_— Los ojos de Naegi se abrieron en pura sorpresa.

— ¿Qué encontraste en mi expediente, Naegi-kun? —dijo ella. El chico se sobresaltó y giró mirando a Kirigiri que sorprendentemente, no lo estaba mirando, ella estaba hojeando uno de los expedientes. ¿Cómo lo supo? El tenia el expediente de manera talque no dejaba ver de quien era.

—Kirigiri-san… ¿Cómo supiste que era el tuyo?

—Le estabas prestando mucho interés, y como yo tengo el de Maizono-san, deduje que era el mío—dijo la chica sin mirarlo; seguía hojeando el expediente que tenía en sus manos. Naegi se sonrojó por la vergüenza.

—Bueno…es que no sabía que tienes un medio hermano—Naegi supo que algo estaba mal, cuando Kirigiri levantó la mirada y lo miró entre extrañada y sorprendida. La chica dejó el expediente que tenia, se acercó a Naegi y lo tomó. La expresión que pasó por el rostro de la chica, lo preocupó; — ¿Kirigiri-san?

—Esto… debe ser un error; yo soy hija única— dijo ella. No podía ser cierto…no debía ser cierto.

—Dice que es un medio hermano mayor; es hijo de uno de tus padres y, según esto, es mayor que tu: fue antes de que nacieras — trató de razonar él.

—Es un Super Duper de Secundaria, Naegi-kun, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? — preguntó ella, sorprendentemente tranquila— Que existe la posibilidad de que esté…—hizo una pausa—o estuviera aquí.

Naegi se sentía incomodo, se sentía mal porque sabía exactamente a qué se refería. Existía la posibilidad de que el recientemente descubierto medio hermano de Kirigiri estuviera en la Academia en estos momentos o…haya sido ejecutado o asesinado, sin tener la oportunidad de saber la verdad. Miró a la chica a su lado se miraba pensativa, seguramente tratando de procesar toda la información. No se imaginaba lo que estaba sintiendo Kyouko; la ansiedad, la intriga de no saber a ciencia cierta que pensar… aunque no lo demostrara, se notaba un pequeño rastro de tristeza y miedo en su mirada.

—También existe la posibilidad de que este allá fuera, esperando a que la Super Duper Detective de Secundaria le revele la verdad—Naegi puso su mano en el hombro de la chica y le sonrió levemente, tratando de infundirle tranquilidad, esperanza…Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Un golpe seco los alertó a ambos: la puerta se había cerrado. Corrieron hasta la puerta y trataron de abrirla, pero no pudieron estaba cerrada.

—Al parecer, es una puerta te auto bloqueo, se cierra y se abre a determinada hora—dijo ella—al parecer, se bloquea a las 8:30 p.m. y según el tablero electrónico se desbloquea a las 7 am.

— ¿Y que se supone que haremos ahora? — preguntó Naegi.

—No tenemos más opción que pasar la noche aquí—dijo simplemente la chica y siguió leyendo su expediente, con la esperanza de encontrar algo más, porque aunque no lo demostrara, estaba conmocionada y haría lo imposible para encontrar a su hermano.

Por su parte, Naegi solo pensaba en que iban a pasar la noche encerrados. Kirigiri no estaba bien físicamente, y ahora con esa nueva noticia de que tenía un medio hermano, seguramente tampoco lo estaba en lo emocional y el hecho de que tendrían que quedarse toda la noche en un frio armario, lo preocupaba: eso podría empeorar todo. Prefirió dejar de pensar en eso, mañana habría un juicio que no podía perder, y por ahora, lo único que importaba era Kyouko y él se mantendría velando para que ella estuviera tranquila, por lo menos esa noche. Giró cuando escuchó el sonido del expediente al caer al suelo y vio como Kirigiri se deslizó por la pared, con los ojos cerrados, hasta quedar sentada en el piso. El chico corrió y se arrodilló frente a ella.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí…sólo fue un mareo; nada grave—le respondió aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Te dije que debías descansar—La chica no le respondió.

Ella debería estar descansando, recuperándose, pero no, tenían que buscar pistas para un Juicio injustificado que de seguro, no traería nada bueno. No quería perderla y sentía que si no la perdía por el juicio, cualquier otra circunstancia se la quitaría de su lado y eso lo atormentaba.

—Tranquilo, Naegi-kun…estoy bien—dijo la chica al ver el semblante preocupado que portaba el chico.

Naegi la miró; sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero aun así, actuaría como si creyera eso, por lo menos por ahora.

-0-

**Y hasta aquí el cap 4. Espero que los haya sorprendido el capitulo, ¿Quién creen que sea? Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura. Gracias por leer. Bye! =D**


	5. Perfecto

**Dangaronpa y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

Naegi recolectaba todo lo que podría servirles para pasar la noche en ese armario. Tomó unos cobertores, algunas sabanas que había y las puso al lado de la chica, que seguía sentada en el suelo, viendo como el chico se movía de un lado a otro, recolectando quien sabe qué cosa. El chico recordó que ninguno de los dos había cenado, así que, tomó un poco de la comida chatarra que había, pero luego pensó que nunca la había visto comer comida como ésta; seguramente no le gustaba. Revisó sus bolsillos y encontró algo de dinero. Se acercó a la máquina expendedora y compró unas barras de cereales, jugo y unas botellas de agua fría, para beber y para tenerla en caso de que la fiebre le subiera en lo que estuvieran ahí. Luego de que se sintió satisfecho con lo que recolectó, se acercó a la chica y comenzó a organizar todo. Tomó un par de sábanas y la extendió en el piso, una al lado de la otra, quedando unos de los extremos delante de la pared, donde Kirigiri se encontraba.

—Siéntate aquí—le dijo Naegi, palpando la sábana. La chica se levantó e hizo lo que él le dijo, sin decir una sola palabra. El chico se sentó a su lado—Mira, te traje algo de comer—le dijo poniendo toda la comida que pudo conseguir—No sabía si te gustaba la comida chatarra, así que compré unas barras de cereales y un jugo de la máquina expendedora—dijo él sonriendo, tratando de que el ambiente se relajara, lo cual no funcionó; la chica seguía sin hablarle. Desde el mareo, Kirigiri no había dicho nada, simplemente se había dedicado a mirar al vacio sin ningún interés aparente; sabía que la chica tenía una batalla interna por todo lo que acababa de descubrir y para empeorar los males, un juicio que podría poner fin a su vida— Kirigiri-san… — la chica pareció reaccionar y giró hacia él— Debes comer algo, ¿Qué te apetece? —dijo él, mientras le mostraba en una mano, una barra de cereal y en la otra un empaque de comida chatarra; ella tomó la barra de cereal.

—Gracias— fue su simple respuesta.

Naegi tomó un paquete de papas fritas y comenzó a comer. Ambos jóvenes comieron en silencio; solo el ruido de envoltorios desgarrándose era escuchado, así también, como el sonido que producían al masticar.

— ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? — Ella no esperaba esa pregunta. Al principio pensó que había escuchado mal, pero cuando vio esa mirada decidida en su rostro, comprendió que de verdad lo había dicho.

—Yo…no sé cómo hacerlo, Naegi-kun—dijo prácticamente en un suspiro.

— ¿Cómo puede ser que no lo sepas? —preguntó él de manera tierna. La chica parecía una niña a la que no le han enseñado a hacer algo y, ciertamente la apenaba no saber, pero para él, fue lo más tierno que había visto en toda su vida.

—Nunca he tenido a alguien con quien hablar de mis cosas…simplemente me guardo mis sentimientos y los reprimo hasta el punto de que…ya no me importan—dijo ella agachando la mirada.

—Eso no está bien, Kirigiri-san—dijo él, tomó un mechón de cabello que le impedía ver el rostro de la chica y lo colocó delicadamente detrás de su oreja.

—No tengo más opción.

—A partir de hoy la tienes—la chica volteó a verlo— desde hoy me tienes a mí; no importa si es la pequeñez más estúpida del mundo, me la puedes contar y yo estaré ahí siempre, para escucharte—La chica se quedó pasmada; nadie le había dicho algo parecido. No recordaba la última vez que se sintió tan feliz—Y para que veas que es un asunto mutuo, te voy a decir algo que me molesta a diario—miró a ambos lados, como si estuviera a punto de decirle un secreto de estado, a pesar de que estaban solo ellos dos—Odio mi estatura—le susurró al oído. Kirigiri pestañó un par de veces, incrédula de lo que había escuchado, ¿le molestaba su estatura? ¿En serio? Eso era gracioso. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, que pronto se convirtió en pequeñas risitas y que al final, para su propia sorpresa, en continuas carcajadas; se estaba riendo, pero riendo de verdad, con ganas y sin ningún esfuerzo, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se había reído? Ni ella misma se acordaba. En cuanto a Naegi, estaba asombrado, nunca en lo que tenia conociendo a Kirigiri la había visto reír a carcajadas y menos sin estar cohibida ante la situación. La risa de la chica era tan amena, ligera, alegre y por alguna razón lo llenaba de paz— ¿Por qué te ríes? —dijo contagiándose de su risa.

—Es que…—trató de decir entre risas. Se tranquilizó un poco y miró al chico aún con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios— ¿De verdad te preocupa eso? ¿Por qué?

—Es un impedimento bastante serio—dijo él, tratando de aparentar seriedad. Kirigiri mordió su labio inferior, como un intento de no soltar más carcajadas—Un hombre no debería tener que subirse en un banquillo para alcanzar las cosas en lugares altos…además, todos los demás son más grandes que yo, ¡hasta tú me superas un poco en estatura! — dijo él pretendiendo estar indignado.

—Eso no es un problema…eres perfecto tal cual eres—dijo ella sinceramente, regalándole una esplendida sonrisa que lo dejó sin aire. Cuando se recuperó de la impresión, Naegi se la devolvió con la misma intensidad.

—Gracias…me agrada que pienses eso—no sabía por qué, pero cada vez se le hacía más fácil dejar sus nervios de lado—Ahora, cuéntame todo; todo lo que te molesta y lo que crees que yo debería saber sobre ti—Kirigiri lo miró por un momento y luego, fijó su vista en el suelo, tratando de organizar sus ideas.

—Yo no siempre he sido así; solía ser alegre, optimista y confiaba en las personas con mucha facilidad porque siempre quería que todos fueran felices. Vivíamos bien, mi mamá, mi papá y yo, como una gran familia feliz, pero eso no duró mucho, pues cuando recién cumplí mis 5 años, mis padres se divorciaron—hizo una pausa—Mi mamá se mudó del país y yo quedé viviendo con mi papá…realmente ese hecho no me cambió en absoluto, seguí siendo la misma de siempre, aunque ya nadie me devolvía el cariño que trataba siempre de brindar : mi mamá, me llamaba de vez en cuando hasta que simplemente… dejó de hacerlo, como si se hubiera olvidado de que alguna vez tuvo una hija—Naegi estaba sorprendido—y mi papá…cada vez se sumía más y más en el trabajo, llegando al punto de que… me dejó viviendo con mi abuelo y se fue…solo se fue y se convirtió en el director de esta escuela, bueno…cuando esto era una escuela. En ese punto entendí que no valía la pena ser como era, no tenía ningún sentido ver la vida tan bella como la veía cuando la realidad te golpea tan fuerte que no te deja respirar y yo…dejé de sentir; ya no me importaba nada y solo quería vivir tranquila sin apreciar a nadie, sin querer a nadie…—ahora el chico entendía un poco mejor a Kyouko— Con el tiempo mi personalidad se transformó completamente: pasé de ser alegre a seria; de optimista a calculadora; de confianzuda a desconfiada…aunque gracias a ese cambio, mis habilidades de Detective salieron a la luz, y con la edad de 10 años, ya trabajaba con la policía para resolver misterios que ellos no podían. Entré a esta Academia para reencontrarme con mi padre, no sé si era porque quería verlo y arreglar las cosas o si quería echarle en cara todo el daño que me ha hecho, honestamente…no lo sé. Nunca llegue a verlo y por lo que veo…nunca lo haré—terminó de decir la chica; recordar todo eso era doloroso y frustrante, pero Naegi tenía razón, se sentía más liberada al contárselo.

—Yo creo que tendrás la oportunidad de verlo de nuevo—Kirigiri miró a Makoto, quien le sonreía abiertamente— La esperanza es lo último que te queda frente a la desesperación y hasta que no te demuestren lo contrario, debes mantenerla viva.

—Gracias…es solo que… deseo tanto ver a mis padres otra vez y preguntarles, ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Por qué ambos me abandonaron? Sólo pido una explicación —dijo ella, con expresión seria e indiferente; su faceta habitual. Naegi estaba sorprendido: nadie podría tener la fortaleza para hablar de algo tan doloroso como eso y no mostrar ninguna emoción de tristeza, abandono o por lo menos enojo o ira, pero no, ella estaba imperturbable.

—No hiciste nada malo; ellos lo hicieron—dijo él con total convicción en su voz—Tu eres su hija, y sin importar que, deberían velar por ti; así que nunca, jamás, pienses que fue tu culpa, porque no lo fue ni nunca lo será—Kirigiri estaba anonadada, no por lo que dijo, sino por las sensaciones cálidas que sentía en su pecho. Él era tan atento y, la mortificaba el hecho de que no podía devolverle ni la mitad de lo que él le brindaba

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué hago qué?

—Ser así conmigo…es decir, eres amable con todos, pero conmigo…no sé si lo estaré imaginando…pero creo que me tratas más especial—dijo algo avergonzada; no quería que esta duda le generara una disputa con él.

—Y… ¿eso te molesta? —preguntó cauteloso; tal vez estaba siendo algo obvio.

—No…—Naegi se levantó de su lado y se sentó frente a ella, para mirarla mejor y ver su reacción, ante cualquier cosa que dijera a continuación — ¿Por qué me tratas así…si yo soy tan diferente a ti? —agachó la cabeza para que él no pudiera ver su sonrojo. Naegi sabía lo que tenía decir, lo que quería decir. Ya no tenía miedo, ya no quería huir; así que simplemente…lo dijo.

—Porque me gustas—la chica levantó la cabeza de inmediato.

— ¿Q-Que dijiste? —dijo entre nerviosa y sorprendida; seguro escuchó mal.

—Me gustas y mucho; estoy enamorado de ti—listo, lo dijo y de inmediato sintió como un gran peso se quitaba de sus hombros.

—Tú…no puedes…no debes—tartamudeó ella; él no debía quererla.

— ¿Por qué no? —aunque sonara raro, esa respuesta lo esperanzó; ella nunca dijo que no sentía nada por él.

—Tú y yo somos muy diferentes—dijo ella.

—Eso no es un problema; cada uno complementa al otro—respondió.

—No soy cariñosa ni podría devolverte todo lo que me ofreces—se defendió ella otra vez.

—Sabes ser cariñosa a tu manera y yo no espero que me devuelvas nada—le respondió nuevamente.

—Yo no sé cómo es estar en una relación — dijo como último recurso para ver la reacción del chico.

—Yo tampoco sé mucho al respecto, pero podemos aprender juntos— hubo un momento de silencio.

— ¿Tendrás una respuesta a cada razón que te dé?

—Es muy probable—le dijo con una media sonrisa, mirándola, esperando a que dijera algo; ella le sostuvo la mirada por un momento y luego, comenzó a hacer algo que él no esperaba: comenzó a quitarse sus inseparables guantes. Cuando terminó, le acercó sus manos para que el viera lo que trataba de ocultar usándolos: cicatrices. El chico se sorprendió.

—Esto es una muestra de lo que soy y de lo que mi vida es—dijo ella con voz angustiada. Eran unas cicatrices llamativas, con razón usaba sus guantes, pero eso no significaba nada; no definían quien era.

— ¿Cómo te las hiciste? — preguntó él.

—Mi trabajo es desenmascarar a los culpables, Naegi-kun; no importa qué—dijo él— Trataba de conseguir una evidencia sobre un caso; estaba en un lugar en llamas…y yo usé mis manos para alcanzarlo y sentía como un pedazo de hierro filoso y caliente, marcaba mi piel cada vez que extendía mis manos. Cuando lo alcancé, las saqué rápidamente, pero ya era tarde; tenia cortadas profundas en ambas manos y algunas quemaduras de segundo grado.

— ¿Y por qué crees que esto te representa? De verdad…no entiendo.

—Soy metódica, fría, calculadora…todo lo opuesto a ti y éstas cicatrices son consecuencia de todo eso…así soy yo, Naegi-kun…y no podría arrastrarte a esto—dijo ella, agachando la cabeza. Su voz sonaba desesperada; ella lo quería, también estaba enamorada de él, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que él merecía a alguien mejor, alguien que pudiera demostrarle que lo quería, alguien que fuera más como él.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ninguno se movió. Kirigiri se sentía agobiada, esas cicatrices tal vez fueron demasiado para él; quería saber que pensaba, pero ni siquiera podía levantar la mirada, sentía temor de mirarlo a los ojos. Levantó la vista cuando sintió que Naegi tomaba sus manos con las suyas. Se miraron intensamente por algunos segundos y, sin romper el contacto visual, Naegi acercó sus manos a sus labios y besó las cicatrices delicadamente. Kirigiri abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? Sus cicatrices eran horribles y aun así, él las besaba como si fueran lo más preciado.

— ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo, Naegi-kun? — estaba totalmente roja.

—Quiero que entiendas que no me importa nada de lo que me digas; yo te quiero y por lo que me has dado a entender, tú también me quieres—la chica lo miró enternecida, ¿podría ser más…perfecto? —La primera vez que te vi, no te mentiré, me intimidaste—ella sonrió ante ese recuerdo—pero… mientras iba pasando tiempo contigo, me di cuenta de que, a pesar de que tu expresión diga una cosa, tus acciones dicen otras y noté la maravillosa persona que eres—a esas alturas, la chica estaba sin habla— Esos "defectos" que tú dices tener…—dijo él haciendo énfasis en la palabra "defectos" —yo no los veo; son parte de tu ser y me enamoré de ti, tal cual eres—soltó las manos de la chica delicadamente, para luego tomar su rostro entre las suya, para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos y cuando vio que no ponía resistencia, apoyó su frente con la suya— Eres hermosa tanto por dentro…como por fuera—Naegi cerró los ojos; toda lógica se desvaneció de su cerebro al tenerla tan cerca: su aroma y su calidez lo tenían embriagado, y en lo único que podía pensar era en besarla, pero aun así, se controlaba, no sabía por qué, pero lo hacía.

Kirigiri estaba igual o peor que él. Todo había sucedido tan deprisa: las palabras del chico, las cuales le gustara o no, la habían conmovido. Un momento estaba al lado suyo, al otro ya estaba frente a ella besando sus cicatrizadas manos, y ahora, se encontraba muy cerca de ella, con su rostro entre sus manos y su frente apoyada en la suya. Estaba nerviosa, nunca en su vida había estado en una situación así: nunca se había enamorado. Sentía la calidez del cuerpo del chico, sentía su aliento y sentía la ansiedad que la invadía cada segundo que pasaba y no necesariamente por miedo, más bien, porque quería que pasara; quería que la besara. Tocó delicadamente su nariz con la de él, haciendo que abriera los ojos, lo miró y le dijo las palabras que él había estado esperando.

—Tú…también me gustas, Naegi-kun—dijo ella en un susurro, tratando de controlar las palpitaciones erráticas de su corazón.

Esas palabras terminaron por apagar completamente el sentido común del chico y sin pensarlo dos veces, rozó sus labios con los suyo, como si estuviera pidiéndole permiso para besarla realmente. No hubo ningún tipo de oposición, al contrario, sintió como la chica se aferraba a su chaqueta fuertemente, para acercarlo más; para tenerlo más cerca. El chico tomó eso como un sí, y la besó con más seguridad. Comenzó como un beso dulce, ingenuo, inocente… y poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en uno más pasional, cuando el chico, con un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior de ella, le pidió permiso para profundizarlo y ella aceptó gustosa. Naegi estaba alucinado; ni en sus más locos sueños pensó que esto podía pasar. Le encantaba la sensación que sentía al besarla; sus labios eran tan suaves, tan dulces…había esperado tanto por esto y en serio lo estaba disfrutando. Por su parte, Kirigiri estaba perdida en el sin fin de emociones que revolucionaban su interior; nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que dijera un "te quiero" de manera sincera, y mucho menos que disfrutaría de besar a alguien como lo hacía y que podría sentirse tan bien; por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió querida. Al terminar el beso, Naegi seguía apoyando su frente en la de ella, abrió los ojos lentamente y la miró; aun tenía sus ojos cerrados y, estaba sonrojada, y a sus ojos, se veía aún más hermosa. Con una de sus manos, acarició una de sus mejillas y con la otra, tomó una de sus manos y la entrelazó con la de él. Kirigiri abrió los ojos; bajó la vista a sus manos entrelazadas, luego la levantó para verlo a los ojos y cuando notó esa mirada llena de cariño, no pudo evitar dedicarle una brillante sonrisa.

—Te quiero mucho, Naegi—no le costó decirlo, no lo sintió forzado; sinceramente lo sentía y no sentía ni vergüenza ni pudor, al contrario se sentía bien al decírselo.

Naegi sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes; estaba realmente feliz, se podría decir hasta emocionado. Él no tuvo que tomar la iniciativa y decirle que la quería, ella lo hizo antes de que ni siquiera pudiera decir algo; eso era un gran avance.

—Nunca pensé que tres simples palabras me harían tan feliz…—su voz cargada totalmente de emoción—Yo también te quiero—dijo, para luego repartir pequeños y fugaces besos por todo el rostro de la chica; ella sólo río —Entonces… ¿quieres ser mi novia? —la chica lo miró divertida.

— ¿No es algo obvia la respuesta, Naegi-kun?

—Soy algo tradicionalista…entonces ¿Qué me dices? —dijo él expectante. Ella sonrío: ¿de verdad pensaba que le iba a decir que no?

—Claro que sí— le respondió y le dio un beso casto—Sí quiero ser tu novia.

Eso debía ser un sueño y si lo era, no quería despertar nunca. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, llenándose otra vez de ese aroma característico de ella, que lo había hipnotizado hace poco. Sintió como la chica le correspondía el abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. La sintió temblar y se acordó de que ella no estaba muy bien de salud.

— ¿Tienes frio?

—Solo un poco…

Naegi se separó de ella. Puso una de sus manos en su frente y la otra en la suya.

—Aún tienes algo de fiebre; eso no es bueno— dijo. Se movió un poco para alcanzar el jugo que había comprado y cuando lo tuvo se lo entregó a la chica—Bebe: debes mantenerte hidratada—acarició su cabello sutilmente—y sobre todo, debes descansar un poco.

Tomó el jugo y lo bebió, mientras Naegi arreglaba la cama improvisada que había creado con las sabanas extendidas en el suelo. Tomó uno de los cobertores, lo dobló y lo colocó a un extremo, para que sirviera como almohada. Cuando estuvo satisfecho de cómo había quedado, giró hacia la chica y la invitó a acercarse. La chica dejó el envase ahora vacio de jugo a un lado, se acercó y sin decir ni una palabra, se acostó en la sabana y cerró los ojos; estaba agotada. Lo único que pudo registrar fue como algo la cubría; Naegi la había arropado con otro cobertor para que no pasara frio.

—Puedes dormir aquí también…si quieres—él la miró sonriente y sin decir nada, se metió bajo del cobertor, quedando frente a ella. Depositó un suave beso en su frente y la acercó a él, apoyando su barbilla en su cabeza.

—Buenas noches…descansa.

—Tú también…—susurró la chica. Naegi notó el cambio de respiración y supo que se había quedado dormida.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Todo lo que había pasado era tan surrealista para él; nunca pensó que Kyouko Kirigiri se fijaría en él, y aun así, se habían besado y hasta eran novios. Acarició cariñosamente su mejilla, mientras su semblante cambiaba de feliz y relajado a preocupado y serio. Aunque estuviera feliz por lo que había pasado, eso no quitaba el hecho de que aún estaban atrapados en esta sádica escuela y que en pocas horas, podría perder a Kyouko fácilmente. Ese pensamiento lo aterró. Inconscientemente, abrazó a la chica un poco más fuerte, de manera protectora y besó delicadamente su cabello; hace unas horas era su amiga: una amiga que no había tenido la vida fácil, que de cierta manera fue abandonada por sus padres y que creció suprimiendo todo tipo de sentimientos, y para empeorar todo, un recién descubierto medio hermano mayor que podría ya estar muerto; eran situaciones que le tocó vivir injustificadamente y que la habían convertido en lo que era. Ahora, era su novia y él iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para que nada la hiriera nunca más, empezando con ese juicio que amenazaba su vida. Quería hacerla reír como lo había hecho antes, mostrando la hermosa sonrisa que poseía y, que pocas veces mostraba. Quería que dejara fluir sus emociones y no las suprimiera más…quería hacerla feliz. La miró nuevamente y bostezó; también estaba cansado. Cerró sus ojos y, a pesar de sus preocupaciones, no tuvo problemas para quedarse dormido; tenerla a su lado lo llenaba de paz.

-0-

Un sonido lo despertó de golpe. Miró a los lados para ver de dónde provenía y notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

Miró a la chica dormida al lado suyo, y cayó en cuenta de que de verdad había pasado; Kirigiri y él eran novios. No pudo evitar sonreír, Kirigiri era su novia; que bien sonaba eso. Depositó un pequeño beso en el cabello de la chica, y casi de inmediato, se encontró con un par de ojos que lo miraban soñolientos.

—Hola…—saludó ella entre bostezos.

—Hola… ¿dormiste bien?—preguntó tranquilo, sonriendo al ver el aspecto de la chica: su pelo despeinado y sus ojos somnolientos, le daban un aire de ternura.

—Sí—se sentó, y miró hacia la puerta— deben ser las 7 am; la puerta está abierta.

—Deberíamos irnos; los chicos deben de estar preocupados por nosotros—dijo sentándose a su lado. Notó la indecisión que se apoderó de ella. Después de ese momento tan especial entre ellos, seguramente no quería que terminara— Sabes…—dijo llamando la atención de la chica—Me siento muy feliz de estar contigo…eres la única que me brinda paz aquí; mantienes mi esperanza viva…además, no dejaré que alguien te haga daño—La chica lo miró conmovida—Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, Naegi…lo sé—dijo ella con una sonrisa tenue—Confío en ti—el chico giró un poco para quedar frente a ella y la besó como horas antes lo había hecho. Kirigiri rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, mientras él posicionaba sus manos en sus caderas, acercándola a él. Este beso de inocente no tenía nada; era pasional, profundo, con algo de desesperación…en pocas horas enfrentarían una situación que podría cambiarlo todo, por lo que querían aprovechar esos momentos juntos como si fuera el último—No sé cómo lo haces, Naegi-kun…pero te quiero—dijo ella al finalizar.

—Tengo mis trucos—dijo. Se levantó y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarla—Vamos a recoger todo…y cuando terminemos, iremos a desayunar, luego nos arreglaremos y finalmente, te cambiaremos el vendaje de la herida—dijo de manera entusiasta.

Ambos jóvenes ordenaron todo tal y como estaba antes, incluyendo los expedientes, los cuales, devolvieron a su lugar, cerrando el pasadizo, para luego, abandonar el armario, caminando tomados de la mano.

-0-

Luego de que ambos chicos salieran del armario, se reunieron con los demás chicos y le contaron lo que les había pasado…bueno, no todo, pero sí la parte que les interesaría. Desayunaron con todos los chicos, y luego se fueron a arreglar. Como Naegi tenía que ir a su habitación, la escoltó hasta la suya y le dijo a Asahina que la vigilara en lo que volvía. Kirigiri no le gustó la idea; era una sobreprotección de su parte. Ella podía cuidarse sola, después de todo la han atacado dos veces y no han podido con ella. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Kirigiri le entregó su llave a Asahina para que entrara en lo que ella hablaba con Naegi.

— ¿No crees que exageras? —preguntó ella con los brazos cruzados en su pecho—No debo estar vigilada todo el tiempo.

—Yo sé, pero por lo menos hasta después del juicio, no deberías quedarte sola—el semblante de la chica se ensombreció.

—Naegi… ¿crees que podamos ganar este juicio?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —Respondió él — Tal vez no tuvimos mucho tiempo de investigar, pero tú y yo hacemos un gran dúo…siempre terminamos por descubrir la verdad, ¿o me equivoco?

—No…no lo haces—dijo con una sonrisa divertida—Realmente hacemos un gran equipo.

—Es verdad…—contestó feliz, al saber que la tranquilizó un poco—nos vemos en un rato; cuídate ¿sí?

—Sí—el chico se acercó a ella y le regaló un fugaz y tierno beso, cuando se separó, le regaló una sonrisa y se marchó.

Kirigiri lo observó alejarse hasta que lo perdió de vista, con una media sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. No entendía que fue lo que le hizo ese chico, pero la estaba contagiando de una alegría desconocida para ella cada vez que lo veía y lo peor, es que le estaba empezando a gustar. Suspiró resignada y se adentró a su habitación, esperando tranquilidad, pero no, lo que la recibió fue un agudo chillido que casi le causa un infarto.

—Asahina, ¿Qué pasa? —dijo con una mano en el pecho; de verdad la había asustado.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Tú y Naegi-kun! —gritó emocionada. Kirigiri se sonrojó.

— ¿Qué…?

—No, no, no —comenzó ella a negar rápidamente— no me lo puedes negar; vi cuando se besaron a través del reflejo del espejo—Asahina prácticamente saltó hasta llegar a ella— ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Cuándo?

—Anoche…y el cómo… no es importante—se alejó de Asahina. Tomó ropa limpia y su toalla y se dirigió al baño.

— ¡Kirigiri-chan! —la curiosidad la estaba matando.

—No te voy a decir nada, Asahina-san; no insistas—dijo entrando al baño.

— ¿Kirigiri-chan? —La aludida se detuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta del baño y la miró de manera neutral, esperando lo que le iba a decir— ¿Cómo besa? —la única respuesta que recibió fue un muy merecido portazo—Valía el intento—se dijo a sí misma y se acostó en la cama a esperar que la chica saliera del baño. Esto no había acabado; ¡ella quería detalles!

-0-

Kirigiri y Asahina caminaban por los pasillos en busca de Naegi. De vez en cuando, Asahina trataba de sacarle alguna información sobre su relación con Naegi, pero fue en vano: Kirigiri no le decía nada.

—Hola, Hola, par de cualquieras—Monokuma hizo acto de presencia— ¿Nerviosas por el juicio? Deberían, en especial tú, Kirigiri-san—dijo alegremente.

— ¿Es verdad que tengo un medio hermano? — soltó de repente, sorprendiendo tanto a Asahina como a Monokuma.

—Con que ya lo sabes…desde el momento en que te vi entrar a ese armario, supe que lo descubrirías— el oso permaneció estático delante de las chicas—después de todo, eres Kirigiri-san; eres igual de inoportuna que tu padre—dijo restándole importancia. Kirigiri lo miró furiosa: esto era con ella, su padre no tenía nada que ver en esta conversación —Ah…quería ver tu expresión cuando lo descubrieras; sabía que tenía que poner cámaras en los armarios—se recriminó mentalmente, algo decepcionado.

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó con impaciencia.

—Si te lo digo así sin más, no sería divertido—le respondió.

— ¿Quién…es? —preguntó nuevamente. Esta vez, haciendo una pausa entre las palabras, para enfatizarlas y para darle a entender, que estaba a segundos de perder la paciencia. Monokuma se quedó callado por un momento— ¿No me escuchaste? —sintió como Asahina la tomaba del brazo, tratando de calmarla.

—Te diré que…—comenzó el oso— si logras sobrevivir a este juicio, les contaré toda la historia.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —le preguntó con total desconfianza; era Monokuma, nunca hay que confiarse con él.

—Créeme, estoy hablando muy en serio—dijo el oso, en un tono algo espeluznante—Tu expresión valdrá oro—comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos de felicidad.

Las chicas observaban serias al oso delante de ellas. Asahina estaba confundida; eran palabras sueltas como descubriste, hermano, verdad…realmente no entendía que pasaba, pero sabía que Kirigiri estaba furiosa, no era que ella lo demostrara, pero sus manos empuñadas le daban una idea. Por su parte, Kyouko estaba furiosa; el estúpido oso se estaba burlando de ella en su cara. Nunca había deseado algo más en su vida que ganar este juicio; era importante que lo hiciera, era vital para ella hacerlo.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Oh…pero si es Naegi-kun—dijo Monokuma, dejando de saltar—No ha pasado nada, sólo estábamos conversando…pero ya terminamos, así que… ¡Monokuma fuera! —y volvió a desaparecer—Naegi miró a las chicas.

— ¿Qué les dijo?

—Nos dijo que si resolvíamos este juicio, nos contaría la verdad sobre el hermano de Kirigiri —respondió Asahina. No le correspondía responder; ni siquiera sabía bien de lo que se estaba hablando segundos atrás, pero al ver que Kyouko no decía nada...

—Deben olvidar todo lo que dijo…quiere desconcentrarnos—dijo con total convicción. Kirigiri no dijo nada—Mejor…vamos a cambiarte el vendaje; ¿vienes con nosotros, Aoi?

—No…—comenzó a decir ella —quedé de verme con Hagakure—En realidad, no tenía que hacer nada, pero no quería ni iba a ser un mal tercio—Nos vemos luego—camino en dirección contraria a la enfermería y desapareció por uno de los pasillos.

—Vamos a descubrir todo…no te preocupes—dijo él de la nada. La chica dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, preguntándose como hacia eso; ¿Como hacía para alivianar la carga que sentía? ¿Cómo la hacía sonreír de la nada? ¿Cómo podía derrumbar esa barrera que tantos años le costó construir con unas pocas palabras? El chico tomó su mano y juntos se dirigieron a la enfermería.

-0-

Seis estudiantes descendían por el familiar ascensor que los llevaría a un nuevo juicio. Los pensamientos eran diversos, pero todos llegaban a la misma conclusión…regresarían con un estudiante menos.

Naegi miraba a la chica a su lado. Se veía tan tranquila, casi como si no le importara, pero la verdad, era otra. Estaba seguro que la chica deseaba ganar este juicio para saber la verdad, más que para salvar su vida. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que cuando él entrelazó su mano con la suya, dio un pequeño respingo. Él le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, dándose apoyo mutuo. La puerta del ascensor se abrió, dando inicio a otro juicio; uno muy importante para ambos.

**¡Este ha sido el capítulo más largo y romántico hasta ahora! Gracias a todos los que han dejado sus reviews y que han leído desde el primer capítulo; espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora. Hasta una próxima actualización =D.**


	6. Sorpresivas Verdades

**Dangaronpa y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

— ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo juicio, mis estúpidos estudiantes! — Exclamó Monokuma, sentado en su muy familiar trono—Como ya saben, hoy las reglas son diferentes: es la vida de Kirigiri o la del extraño—dijo feliz—No les quitaré más tiempo; ¡Que comience el juicio!

Los seis chicos presentes se miraron entre ellos. Algunos con temor, otros con incertidumbre y algunos con determinación…este era un juicio polémico.

—El primer ataque pudo haber sido con algo fácil de manejar…como un bate—dijo Hagakure, con aire pensativo—lo digo porque cuando encontré a Kirigiri-san, no había rastro de que algo se haya roto, como un jarrón o algo de vidrio…además…el extraño salió del lugar sin ningún inconveniente; tal vez el arma era fácil de maniobrar.

—Es una buena observación, Hagakure—dijo Naegi—la única falla en lo que dices, es que no fue un bate con lo que agredieron a Kirigiri-san, fue un tubo—todos lo miraron fijamente—Lo encontré en un armario cerca del lugar del ataque, con un rastro de sangre en uno de sus extremos—buscó la mirada de Kirigiri y la vio respirar profundamente ante su declaración.

— ¿Cómo diste con esa pista, Naegi? —Byakuya preguntó por primera vez.

—Vi el armario abierto y entré a investigar—fue la simple respuesta del chico.

—Eso es extraño, Naegi—se ajustó los lentes—ya que, todos los armarios de este lugar son de auto bloqueo y solo pueden ser abiertos de dos formas: esperando la hora pautada en el tablero o si se usa una llave para abrirlos; aquí la pregunta es—miró en dirección a Naegi — ¿Usaste tu llave para abrir ese armario? —Makoto lo miró extrañado; ¿Qué trataba de hacer?

—No fue necesario—dijo—la puerta estaba abierta.

—Eso es algo conveniente, ¿no lo crees? —dijo Byakuya con veneno en su voz. Kirigiri miró a Naegi, preguntándole con la mirada que pretendía Byakuya con eso.

— ¿Acaso me estas acusando de algo? — enfrentó el chico a Byakuya. Si tenía algo en su contra que se lo dijera de una vez.

—Puede que si…o no—dijo altaneramente— ¿acaso existe algo por el que te pueda acusar?

—No, pero quiero saber cuál es tu problema conmigo— una batalla de miradas entre ambos se hizo presente. Miradas intensas, como si se retaran con las mismas.

— ¡Oh…que genial! ¡Una pelea! —Aplaudió Monokuma— Siéntanse en total libertad de molerse a golpes—dijo el oso con emoción.

—Nos estamos desviando del tema—interrumpió Kirigiri. El dolor de cabeza volvió con más fuerza y sentía los escalofríos de la fiebre; se sentía débil y a punto de desmayarse, pero no lo iba a hacer, este juicio era muy importante, no importaba qué — Naegi encontró el tubo poco después de que fui trasladada a la enfermería: puede ser que el extraño no se haya llevado el tubo—dijo ella—sino que deshizo de él después de haberme agredido y como sintió que alguien se acercaba, no tuvo tiempo de esconder la evidencia apropiadamente.

—Eso explicaría la puerta abierta—razonó Hagakure, con su mano en su barbilla, mirando hacia arriba, de manera pensativa.

—Pero aún no explica porque una puerta de auto bloqueo estaba desbloqueada fuera de hora—argumentó Asahina de la nada.

—Sencillo—comenzó Byakuya— Alguien pudo abrirla con su llave. Nuestras llaves pueden abrir cualquier armario de suministros o de almacenamiento de la escuela, siempre y cuando se abra desde afuera—miró en dirección al oso— ¿estoy en lo cierto, Monokuma?

—Sí, tienes toda la razón —aplaudió—Todas los armarios de esta escuela tienen un sistema auto bloqueo. Sin embargo, habilité sus llaves para que durante ciertas horas de la madrugada, puedan tener acceso a ellos, ante cualquier eventualidad, ya saben, enfermedad, suministros…y todas esas cosas que me importan un pepino—dijo despreocupado.

—Eso pensé —sonrió satisfecho.

— ¿Qué cosa, querido Byakuya? —preguntó Fukawa, interviniendo por primera vez.

—El extraño, como ustedes le dicen, utilizó su llave para abrir ese armario—respondió, ignorando a Fukawa por completo.

Ya no había duda en las mentes de los chicos; no era una trampa de la Mente Maestra, alguien de ellos quería deshacerse de Kirigiri.

— ¿Dijeron que el arma fue…un tubo? —preguntó Fukawa algo cohibida.

—Sí—le respondió Asahina algo extrañada— ¿Por qué?

—Es que…—comenzó ella, no muy segura de lo que iba a decir.

— ¡Habla ya! —le gritó Togami a la pobre chica, quien de impresión, dio un pequeño respingo y lo miró atemorizada.

—Es que yo…—titubeó—yo desperté en el armario del jardín y ahí…hay tubos sueltos, amontonados en una esquina—todos la miraron extrañados.

— ¿Qué hacías ahí? —preguntó Naegi, esto podía darle un giro completo al asunto.

—No lo sé…estoy segura de que me había quedado dormida en mi cama; debí haber estornudado dormida. Desperté cuando escuché el escándalo del ataque—explicó—Tal vez la otra les pueda explicar mejor—comenzó a hacerse cosquillas en la nariz, hasta que un estornudo fue lo único que pudo ser escuchado— ¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? — Genocider Syo hacía su aparición.

—Al grano, ¿por qué Fukawa se despertó en el armario del jardín? ¿Acaso fuiste tú quien atacó a Kirigiri? —preguntó Togami con un claro tono acusador.

— ¿Qué parte de que mi especialidad son los hombres guapos aún no entienden? —respondió, maniobrando sus inseparables tijeras—Además, nunca le haría daño a Kirigiri-chan—dijo girando a verla—Aunque no lo crean, nos cae bien; es nuestra amiga—finalizó diciendo, señalando a Kyouko.

— ¿Y qué hacías a esas horas de la noche en un armario lleno del arma en cuestión? —le preguntó nuevamente. Naegi lo miró. Estaba extrañado por el repentino interés de Byakuya, teniendo en cuenta que solo una vida estaba en juego. En ninguno de los juicios anteriores, había visto esa faceta tan insistente de Togami, ni siquiera cuando su propia vida estaba en peligro. Entonces, ¿Qué había de diferente ahora?

—La mojigata de mi otro yo, estornudó durante sueños, cosa que me despertó. No pude volver a dormir, así que, comencé a dar vueltas por la escuela, tratando de que el sueño volviera—contaba ella de manera entusiasta; tan típico de ella—Recuerdo que vi el armario abierto, entre y…eso es todo lo que recuerdo; tal vez estornudé y la estúpida volvió al poder—finalizó.

— ¿Entonces pretendes que creamos que eso fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Byakuya, desconfiado como siempre.

—Yo no te miento, lindo Byakuya; te juro que es la verdad—se mortificó la chica; para ella, era su opinión la única que importaba.

—Si no fue Genocyder Syo, ¿Quién fue entonces? —Preguntó Hagakure—Tal vez fueron ataques al azar.

—Nada de esos ataques fue al azar—respondió Kirigiri. Todos fijaron su vista en ella— En primer lugar, el extraño estaba disfrazado: señal clara de que sabía que iba a hacer y no quería ser reconocido. Y segundo…tengo la corazonada de que al principio…su intención no era matarme—todos la miraron sorprendidos.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, Kirigiri-san? —Naegi la miraba desconcertado.

—En el primer ataque, el extraño pareció pensar qué hacer. Sin embargo, en el segundo, no hubo duda, simplemente quería deshacerse de mí—explicó ella.

— ¿Crees…que al principio no quería lastimarte? —Preguntó incrédulo Makoto — ¿Entonces…que trataba de hacer? — Kirigiri lo miró significativamente, pidiéndole perdón con la mirada por no poder responderle ahora; ella sospechaba algo, pero no era el momento para compartirlo. El chico la miró extrañada; ella le suplicó con la mirada que confiara en lo que estaba haciendo. Después de pocos segundos, le sonrió, claro que confiaba en ella y esto no iba a ser una excepción; ella le devolvió la sonrisa agradecida.

— ¿Saben algo? —Togami llamó la atención de todos, especialmente de la pareja— ¿Cómo podemos estar tan seguros de que tú no provocaste estos ataques…Kirigiri-san? —Se burló de Naegi, llamándola como él lo hacía. El chico lo miró indignado; él no podía estar sugiriendo que los ataques los ideó Kirigiri, ¿acaso estaba loco?

— ¿Cómo podría atacarme a mi misma? —le preguntó tranquila e imperturbable.

—Puede que estés aliada con la mente maestra…y no solo tú—dijo él—también Naegi—todos miraron atónitos al chico; oficialmente estaba demente.

— ¿Nosotros con la mente maestra? —Preguntó Naegi incrédulo— ¿Qué estupideces dices, Togami?

— ¿Estupideces? —rió—Entonces, explícame esto—dijo él sacando algo de su bolsillo. Tanto Naegi como Kirigiri abrieron sus ojos de la sorpresa— ¿Qué es esto, Naegi? —preguntó con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. El chico miró incrédulo el objeto que Togami sostenía entre sus manos. ¿Era una mala broma?

—Es…—el chico trataba de terminar la oración; estaba sorprendido—mi llave.

—Si no tienes nada que ver en todo esto—dijo ajustándose los lentes nuevamente— ¿Por qué tu llave figura en el historial de todos los tableros de los armarios involucrados? —Naegi tragó en seco; era obvio que alguien quería inculparlo, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pudo haberle hecho a esa persona para que quisiera inculparlo?

—No lo sé…esa llave se me había perdido—respondió el chico. Miró a Kirigiri por ayuda. La chica lo miró, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—Que conveniente ¿no lo crees?

—Déjalo en paz…estoy segura que él no tiene nada que ver en esto—lo defendió Kirigiri.

—Qué raro que seas justamente tú quien lo defienda, ¿Están en esto juntos? —preguntó de manera altiva, creyendo saber la respuesta.

—Es natural que lo haga; él no ha hecho nada, además…—dijo mirándolo despectivamente—tengo todo el derecho de defender a mi novio — El rostro de Togami se desfiguró y la miró furioso; todos los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos ante esa declaración, hasta Monokuma se cayó de la silla de la impresión. Los únicos que no estaban sorprendidos eran Asahina y el propio Naegi, quien sonreía abiertamente por esa declaración.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —preguntó un muy enojado Togami. Naegi miró al chico. ¿Por qué se enojaba y se veía tan dolido por lo que acababa de escuchar? Algo pasó entre Togami y Kirigiri que él ignoraba, estaba seguro de eso.

—Lo que escuchaste—le respondió indiferente.

—Eres una…—comenzó el chico, pero fue interrumpido.

— ¡Sabía que ustedes dos no habían pasado la noche hablando en ese armario! ¡Sólo espero que no tengamos pronto un mini nuevo estudiante de parte de ustedes dos! —exclamó Monokuma, trepando nuevamente a su silla. Ambos chicos se sonrojaron ante ese comentario.

— ¿De verdad son novios? —preguntó Genocyder Syo. Ambos chicos asintieron— ¡Ya era tiempo! ¡Felicidades! —dijo dando pequeños saltitos. Naegi miró a Byakuya, estaba fulminando con la mirada a Kyouko; eso no le agradaba ni un poco.

— ¿Por qué tu novio te golpeó con un tubo? —Todos miraron a Togami — ¿Por qué él es el que encuentra casualmente el arma? — Dijo con un ápice de enojo en su voz, mirando a Kirigiri, quien lo veía totalmente neutral—Y… ¿Por qué trató de asfixiarte horas después de atacarte por primera vez? —dijo él. Hubo un breve silencio. Todas las miradas estaban sobre Naegi. ¿De verdad él sería capaz de hacer algo tan bajo?

—Yo nunca le haría daño a nadie y mucho menos a Kirigiri—dijo mirando a la chica—Ella es muy importante para mí; nunca haría nada que pudiera herirla—la chica pareció no inmutarse por lo que dijo; internamente esas palabras le agradaron infinitamente, pero ahora estaba concentrado en hacer algo que era importante para ellos dos.

— ¿Sabes por qué Naegi no puede ser el culpable de todo esto? —le preguntó de manera seria a Byakuya— Primero: El atacante supera en estatura a Naegi-kun, así también, como en la complexión física. Segundo, Naegi-kun fue el que me salvó del atacante la segunda vez. Y tercero, Naegi-kun no pudo ser el que usaba su llave, porque a mí me consta que esa llave estaba desaparecida—explicó ella— Alguien trata de inculparlo para deshacerse de él…y esa persona eres tú…Togami Byakuya— todos voltearon a ver al chico, que miraba a Kirigiri con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

—Parece que ese golpe en la cabeza te provocó un daño cerebral llamado idiotez, ¿no crees?— dijo él, mirándola fijamente. Ella lo miró de manera inexpresiva.

— ¿Eso crees? Pues veamos que teorías ha creado mi daño cerebral—dijo indiferente— En un descuido de Naegi, robaste su llave, para abrir y cerrar los armarios ya mencionados anteriormente, sabiendo que quedaría registrado en el tablero, como si Naegi lo hubiera hecho, así como también, controlaste el termostato de mi habitación, creando una conexión anexa, para sacarme de ella en el momento justo y emboscarme —Byakuya la miró sorprendida— ¿Creíste que no lo notaría? —dijo. A estas alturas, Byakuya empezaba a sudar — Luego, fuiste al departamento de teatro y tomaste el traje negro que usabas, así como también, la máscara de payaso. Al principio, tu intención no era herirme; querías secuestrarme, sabiendo lo mucho que a Naegi-kun le importo, para que, cayera en desesperación y, poder eliminar al que tú consideras "el líder del equipo", pero no contabas con que me defendería, así que trataste de dejarme inconsciente, para poder lograr tu cometido, pero aun así…no pudiste—hizo una pausa—Trataste de eliminarme, sabiendo que por mi capacidad de investigación, podía averiguar fácilmente quien era mi atacante, pero no contaste con que Naegi-kun aparecería y me salvaría al último minuto. Como no pudiste cumplir con tu objetivo, ingeniaste una manera de culpar a Naegi, y cuando Monokuma anunció que mi vida era la única en peligro, te emocionaste de saber que si no podías inculpar a Naegi, por lo menos podrías engañarlos para que votaran erróneamente, para que se celebrara mi ejecución y así, poder deshacerte de mí —terminó de decir, mirando a Byakuya directamente a los ojos, con una mirada que daría escalofríos a cualquiera— ¿Me equivoqué en algo? — le preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Oh…Byakuya-sama parece que te atraparon—dijo Monokuma.

— ¿Querido Byakuya?… —susurró Genocyder Syo; no podía creer lo que oía.

—No…no…no tienes pruebas de lo que dices—tartamudeó el chico.

—Estoy en desacuerdo contigo—dijo la chica—Primero, esta la tela que Naegi-kun logró arrancarte en el segundo ataque; esa tela es muy exótica y extremadamente cara, que sólo personas con buena posición social consiguen…es la tela de la que están hechos tus trajes. Segundo—sacó una pequeña hoja de papel ensangrentada que Naegi reconoció de inmediato. Byakuya observó ese pequeño pedazo de papel con terror.

— ¿Qué pasa con esa hoja, Kirigiri-chan? —preguntó Asahina.

—Parece una simple hoja manchada de sangre, pero aunque no lo crean, esta hoja está escrita…sólo que con tinta invisible—sacó una pequeña linterna ultravioleta de su bolsillo y la encendió por detrás del papel para que los demás pudieran ver lo que estaba escrito—Supongo que ésta es tu letra—dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta; Byakuya apretó los dientes y no dijo nada—Aquí están anotados cada punto que he discutido de tu plan, tachados, excepto uno…el de atraparme—todos miraban sorprendidos a Byakuya, excepto Naegi que lo miraba furioso—Y el Tercer detalle, que fue la pista final en todo esto, fue que hablaste de más al decir que Naegi trató de asfixiarme cuando nadie estaba enterado de eso, más que Naegi, el extraño y yo; ni siquiera Asahina, quien llegó luego del ataque, sabia como ocurrió. Además…cuando trataste de estrangularme, reconocí el reflejo que vi a través de la máscara: eran tus anteojos—todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

— ¿Sabes lo que eres, Kirigiri? —Su mirada llena de rabia hacia la chica— No eres más que una hipócrita, una estúpida, una…

— ¡No te atrevas a terminar esa oración, si sabes lo que te conviene! —le advirtió Naegi. No iba a permitir que siguiera atacándola— ¿Fuiste tú entonces? —Byakuya sonrió malévolamente-

—No tiene caso que lo siga negando—dijo tranquilamente—Sí, yo soy "el extraño" —hizo las comillas con sus manos—Y te digo algo lo único que lamento, es no haber acabado contigo, estúpida —Naegi estaba listo para propinarle un merecido puñetazo a ese engreído, pero se contuvo; tenía algunas cosas que aclarar primero.

— ¿Cómo pudiste? —el chico no le estaba prestando atención; seguía enfrascado en un duelo de miradas con Kirigiri. ¿Cuál era el misterio entre estos dos? ¿Qué se había perdido? — ¡Respóndeme! —exclamó el chico colérico.

—Bueno, bueno…es hora de votar—todos los presentes votaron y el culpable fue escogido por unanimidad— ¡Tienen toda la razón! ¡Byakuya Togami es el culpable! —Exclamó feliz el oso. Todos miraron al chico por su actitud despreocupada hacia su cercana ejecución— Pero creo que hay algo que no se ha dicho aún, como por qué dije que esto era un juicio de carácter personal, así que se los aclararé—de la nada, una enorme pantalla apareció detrás de Monokuma, con unos grandes números, en cuenta regresiva, como si se tratara de una película. Todos miraron atentos. En la cinta, aparecía Byakuya apoyado en una pared, como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

—_A ti te estaba buscando—dijo al ver acercarse a Kirigiri._

— _¿Si? —Preguntó ella— ¿Para qué? _

—_Quiero hacerte una propuesta que estoy segura que te va a interesar—le dijo acercándose a ella. Al ver la mirada plasmada en el rostro del chico, supo que no era una propuesta que quería aceptar._

—_Habla rápido; tengo cosas que hacer—preguntó impaciente._

—_Quiero que te unas a mí y seas mi aliada…juntos podemos salir de aquí— dijo arrinconándola contra la pared y sujetándola fuertemente del brazo._

— _¿Qué dices? ¿Estás loco? — respondió ella indignada, tratando de zafarse de sus brazos, logrando que él la aprisionara más._

—_Solo hay cuatro personas en nuestro camino—dijo él ignorando sus preguntas._

— _¿Y por qué me lo preguntas a mi? — le preguntó; tenía que quitárselo de encima._

—_Porque sé que con lo fría que eres…no te importara hacerlo, además…—con una de sus manos, acarició la mejilla de la chica—eres realmente bella, perfecta para ser la compañera de alguien tan importante como yo — Kirigiri se sorprendió y antes de que pudiera decir algo, la besó. La chica abrió los ojos en renovada sorpresa; trató de zafarse y como no lo logró, giró el rostro bruscamente para romper el beso._

— _¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame! —Le gritó ella en la cara—Yo no quiero absolutamente nada contigo—el chico la miró enojado._

— _¡¿Cómo te atreves a rechazarme?! —Dijo apretando aun más el agarre en su brazo— ¡¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?! ¡Te estoy ofreciendo libertad y una vida de lujos y riquezas a mi lado y tú lo rechazas!_

—_Pues sí lo hago…eres solo un pretencioso que se cree superior—rebatió ella— ¡Jamás traicionaré o lastimaré a mis amigos para salir de aquí! _

—_Esto es por Naegi, ¿verdad? —Preguntó aparentemente tranquilo— ¡¿Crees que él es más hombre que yo?! _

— _¡Sí, él es más hombre que tú! ¡Te lo digo una y mil veces! —El agarre en su brazo era tan fuerte que ya lo sentía adormecido, pero no iba a dejarse intimidar— El nunca pensaría eliminar a alguien para lograr su propósito ni sería un niñito malcriado como tú—decir que estaba furioso era algo acertado en ese momento, no sólo la chica que le atraía, por lo menos físicamente, lo estaba rechazando con todas las de la ley, además, estaba dudando de su hombría. _

—_Te demostraré lo que este poco hombre puede hacerte—dijo y la volvió a besar esta vez, más brusco, pegándola aun más a la pared y aprisionándola entre él y la misma. Kirigiri sentía asco. ¿Cómo se atrevía a semejante atrevimiento? Sentía como buscaba profundizar el beso y como sus manos, bajaban y subían de sus costados; se asqueó aun más e hizo lo que debió haber hecho desde el principio: le propinó un rodillazo en su parte más sensible. De inmediato, Byakuya cayó al suelo._

— _¡Jamás voy a ser parte de lo que me pides; no voy a traicionar a mis amigos! —se arregló brevemente su ropa, pasó sus manos enguantadas por sus labios, tratando de quitarse el repugnante sabor de sus labios sobre los suyos y luego, se fue del lugar, dejando a Byakuya aún tendido en el piso._

— _¡Esto no se va a quedar así!_

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos por lo que acababan de ver.

—Como pudieron apreciar en el pasado video, nuestro querido Togami también quería vengarse porque Kirigiri lo rechazó— explicó simplemente Monokuma. Byakuya miró a su alrededor indiferente, hasta que se topó con la mirada de Naegi, quien lo miraba seriamente, con ira reflejada en sus ojos.

Naegi comenzó a acercarse a Togami, manteniendo el contacto visual en todo momento. Y cuando estuvo frente a él, lo miró por breves segundos y le propinó un puñetazo tan fuerte en la mejilla que el chico, cayó al suelo y sus anteojos salieron volando. Byakuya apretó los dientes, con una mano en su mejilla adolorida. Todos miraron asombrados esa escena, en especial Kirigiri, que no esperaba que el pacifico y tranquilo Naegi actuara de esa forma.

— ¡Sí! — exclamó eufórico Monokuma—¡Pelea!¡Pelea!¡Pelea! —canturreó el oso.

Por su parte, Naegi seguía con la mirada fija en ese poco hombre que se había atrevido a lastimar a Kirigiri. Ese pensamiento volvió a enfurecerlo y cuando iba a golpearlo nuevamente, sintió como alguien lo sostenía impidiéndoselo: Hagakure.

—Naegi, cálmate— suplicó el chico, forcejeando para que no se le escapara.

— ¡No me puedo calmar! — exclamó él— Es lo mínimo que se merece por haberla lastimado—trataba de librarse del agarre—¡Te digo que me sueltes! — siguió forcejeando hasta que sintió como alguien lo tomó la mano. Volteó para ver quién era y cuando lo hizo, su semblante se relajó al ver a Kyouko a su lado.

—No vale la pena…tranquilízate, ¿sí? —le dijo dulcemente, algo muy extraño en ella. La miró por unos segundos, y notó que se veía cansada y enferma y que con la mirada le suplicaba que se detuviera; por ella haría cualquier cosa, así que, se tranquilizó. En el momento que Hagakure lo soltó, se acercó a la chica y la tomó de la cintura acercándola a él; estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

—Muy bien…esa pelea fue demasiado corta—se quejó Monokuma—En fin…es tiempo de una nueva ejecución—De la nada, salieron unas sogas que atraparon manos y pies de Byakuya como si fuera un prisionero.

— Que te conste Kyouko Kirigiri —dijo mirando a la chica con furia—Mi muerte pesará en tu conciencia—dijo tranquilamente. Kirigiri lo miró sorprendida y angustiada.

Después de eso todo se redujo a observar el fin del Super Duper Heredero de Secundaria. Durante la ejecución, Naegi miraba preocupado a Kyouko; las palabras de Togami le habían afectado, sin mencionar que la presión del juicio había empeorado su estado de salud. Tanto Asahina como Hagakure estaban, como siempre, asustados, Fukawa estaba desconsolada y Kirigiri, aunque no lo demostrara, estaba nerviosa por lo que vendría a continuación. Finalmente, la ejecución terminó.

-0-

—Eso fue divertido, ¿no lo creen? — dijo feliz Monokuma y no recibió respuesta— ¿Qué? ¿Ni una palabra?

—Quiero la verdad y la quiero ahora—le respondió Kirigiri.

— ¿Ahora? Pero no te ves muy bien Kirigiri-san; deberías descansar—respondió el oso con su buen humor habitual. Aunque odiara admitirlo, Naegi sabía que Monokuma tenía razón.

—Sí…ahora—"_estúpido dolor de cabeza" _pensó ella. Era un martilleo constante que comenzó en la herida y se había extendido por toda su cabeza y la tenía extremadamente débil—Ya sabes cuál era el trato…cúmplelo.

—Creo que es justo…está bien, síganme al auditorio—Monokuma comenzó a caminar. Hagakure fue el primero en seguirlo, seguido de Fukawa y Aoi, esta última tratando de consolar a la primera. Y por último, Naegi y Kirigiri.

—Naegi-kun…—llamó suavemente la atención del chico— ¿podrías ayudarme a llegar al auditorio? —le preguntó avergonzada. No le gustaba pedir ayuda y mucho menos verse débil ante alguien, pero dado que estaba viendo doble…

—Claro que sí —tomó uno de los brazos de la chica y lo alzó hasta que descansó en su hombro, para luego atraerla de la cintura, quedando así apoyada en él. Giró para verla y la miró preocupado—Tengo miedo—la afirmación la tomó por sorpresa. Naegi no era el chico más valiente del mundo, pero por lo menos trataba de ocultarlo para no preocupar a los demás; algo realmente lo estaba molestando.

— ¿Por qué, Naegi-kun? —el chico la miro serio.

—Siento…—se le hizo un nudo en la garganta; ni siquiera podía decirlo normalmente—que voy a perderte.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? —le preguntó extrañada, acababan de ganar el juicio; su vida ya no peligraba, por lo menos no por ahora.

—No lo sé…— ¿ahora le evadía el tema?

— ¿No confías en mi? —El chico afirmó con la cabeza—Entonces…dime—el chico se quedó callado por unos instantes; la miró y pudo notar un deje de tristeza en ella. Se regañó mentalmente; no debería hacerla sentir peor.

—Aunque no me lo digas…sé que te sientes peor de lo que aparentas—le dijo mirando hacia el frente, con semblante serio— Te sientes mal tanto física como emocionalmente y tratas de ocultarlo, pero…a mi no me engañas; sé que estás mal y me siento impotente por no poder hacer nada para ayudarte— la chica se sentía culpable; había sido egoísta, pensando solo en sus problemas y no se percató de las preocupaciones del chico.

—Yo…de verdad lo lamento, Naegi-kun— dijo apenada— pero no me importa— el chico la miró sorprendido—Si tengo que arriesgar mi bienestar para encontrar todas las verdades de esta escuela, lo voy a hacer, sabes que lo haré—el estaba demasiado serio para su gusto— Esto es algo que tengo que hacer…entiéndeme, por favor.

— ¿Y qué pasa si no llegas a salir? ¿Qué pasa si mueres aquí adentro? —no quería preguntar eso, pero parecía que no le importaba. Kirigiri lo meditó por un momento que a él se le hizo eterno.

—Entonces…descansaré en paz, sabiendo que hice hasta lo imposible para lograrlo y…que gracias a mi sacrificio…mis amigos estarán más cerca de ser libres o ya lo serán en ese momento—si tenía dudas de la maravillosa persona que era Kyouko, ya se habían disipados. La chica no pensaba ni por un minuto en ella, solo pensaba en el bien de los demás.

—Eres increíble, ¿sabes? —le dijo él dedicándole una de sus brillantes sonrisas.

—Espero que sea en el buen sentido—bromeó ella. Aún en la posición inicial, ella se acercó a él y le plantó un tierno beso en la mejilla—Vamos con los demás— Naegi asintió sonriente y comenzó a caminar, con la chica apoyada en él.

-0-

— ¡Hasta que llegan! — exclamó Monokuma— Los asuntos de novios pueden esperar, ¿no creen? —dijo irritado.

—Ya estamos aquí; comienza a explicar— le ordenó Kirigiri.

—Está bien…no hay necesidad de ser agresiva, Kirigiri-san—respondió el oso. Se paró en su estrado y se aclaró la voz y procedió a comenzar su relato— Hace años, un joven universitario llamado Jin Kirigiri, estaba en sus tempranos 20, cuando conoció a una joven mayor que él, por alguno años; ese dato no lo tengo muy claro—admitió con humor Monokuma. Kirigiri estaba pensativa; siempre debía tratarse de su padre— Como sea…dicha joven estaba casada y tenía un hijo pequeño, pero no se lo hizo saber al pobre Jin; ¡Que descaro de su parte! —dramatizó— Ella estaba teniendo una aventura con tu padre, querida Kirigiri— miró a la chica que se mostraba tranquila —y como consecuencia de eso, ella quedó embarazada, pero nunca se lo dijo; le confesó a su esposo de la aventura, y aunque se enojó, aceptó a ese hijo que no era suyo, con la condición que se fueran lejos por un tiempo y así lo hicieron…tu padre nunca supo que fue lo que pasó—dijo aparentando tristeza—Tu padre duró un tiempo deprimido…¿Quién no? El pobre no lo vio venir, pero luego, siguió con su vida, sus estudios y todas esas estupideces, hasta que un día…conoció a tu madre; tú y ella tienen un gran parecido—dijo en tono soñador—Al principio, tu padre no quería nada relacionado con mujeres, pero tu madre fue persistente, creo que de ahí lo sacaste…en fin, se enamoraron, se casaron y tuvieron una hija; linda historia.

—No me dijiste lo que te pedí—habló Kyouko.

—La impaciencia no es buena, Kirigiri-san…en fin, ese lindo matrimonio no duró para siempre, y cuando tu madre te abandonó, él decidió alejarse un poco de todo para aclarar la mente, incluyendo a su pequeña hija. Se instaló en un pequeño apartamento cerca de la Academia donde fue elegido como director, o sea ésta, y como la vida da tantas vueltas, se reencontró con la chica de años atrás, días antes de que yo secuestrara esta escuela; naturalmente, le pidió una explicación por su desaparición y ella, simplemente se lo contó. ¡Imagínate ese balde de agua fría! — celebró el oso — Él trató de convencerla para que lo dejara verlo, conocerlo y algún día…decirle la verdad, pero ella se negó, argumentando que su hijo tenía una vida hecha y ella no iba a permitir que se la destruyera. Ante la negativa, Jin comenzó a investigar por su cuenta…de tal padre, tal hija —dijo por lo bajo, aunque todos lo escucharon— y cuando supo la verdad, ya era muy tarde…no solo lo tenía a él a mi merced, también tenía a su hijo e hija—la miró despectivamente.

— ¿Qué hiciste con mi padre, monstruo? —le preguntó la chica. Temía la respuesta, pero necesitaba saber.

—Tu padre…tuvo el privilegio de ser el primer ejecutado —dijo alegremente— Sus últimas palabras fueron: _"No te atrevas a lastimarlos, por favor, no lastimes a mi niña"_ —La chica sintió como un nudo se instalaba en su garganta, sentía ganas de llorar y se sentía realmente culpable por haber pensado mal de su padre, sin saber la otra parte de la historia. Sintió como Naegi tomó su mano, tratando de darle apoyo—Fue patético como suplicaba por la vida de su pequeña Kyouko— rió maléficamente— Ah…eso me recuerda—Monokuma desapareció por un breve instante, apareció nuevamente, esta vez, con una carpeta negra y la lanzó a los pies de Kirigiri. Naegi se agachó a recogerla y se la pasó. Cuando la chica lo abrió, quedó sorprendida; comenzó a hojear la carpeta frenéticamente — Esa carpeta estaba guardada en la caja fuerte de la que era su oficina; creo que te traerá muchos recuerdos—dijo satisfecho; sabía que recuerdos como esos después de lo que le había dicho, traían desesperación de seguro. En la carpeta, había documentos personales de Jin Kirigiri, tales como papeles legales y laborales, pero lo que conmovió a Kirigiri fueron las diversas fotos de ella que contenía. Fotos de ella sola, con él y hasta con su madre, de cumpleaños, de días familiares, de logros escolares como cuando aprendió a leer y otros triviales, como una foto de cuando se le cayó su primer diente; había documentos como copias de diplomas y certificados de ella, hasta había uno reciente, acompañado de una foto de ella y su abuelo, mientras recibía el reconocimiento. La chica luchaba por no dejar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos; su padre nunca dejó de pensar en ella, nunca dejó de velar por ella; se sentía mal por haberlo odiado así, cuando la verdad era que su padre siempre la quiso.

— ¡Termina de hablar de una vez! —gritó Genocyder Syo, llamando la atención de todos.

—Oh cierto, ya me había desviado del tema—dijo el oso. A sus espaldas, apareció otra pantalla gigante como la de minutos antes en el juicio, y apareció una imagen de Kyouko en un costado y del otro lado, un gran signo de interrogación — Tu hermano, Kirigiri-san, no se parecía físicamente a tu padre, pero si, heredó un rasgo que tu también tienes…sus ojos—y de la nada, al lado de la foto de Kyouko, apareció otra, que dejó a todos boquiabiertos.

— ¿Es en serio? —preguntó Genocyder Syo, prácticamente sin palabras.

—No puede ser…—dijo Hagakure sorprendido, al igual que Asahina.

Naegi estaba sorprendido; nunca vio venir esto, ni en sus más locos sueños pensó que sería él. Notó como Kirigiri apretaba su mano, buscando fuerzas para mantenerse tranquila. Su rostro denotaba sorpresa, tristeza y sobre todo angustia; esto no podía ser cierto.

—Claro que lo es…el medio hermano mayor de Kirigiri-san, es nada más y nada menos que…nuestro Super Duper Motociclista de Secundaria… **¡Oowada Mondo!**

**Hasta aquí Chap 6. Primero, Byakuya no me cae mal, pero era el que mejor le quedaba el papel de villano. Segundo, se que nadie esperaba que fuera Mondo xD, pero que se le va a hacer. Como siempre, gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus reviews y déjenme saber que les pareció. Bye!**


	7. No Todo Es Lo Que Parece

**Danganronpa y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Sólo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

—Es dulce ver esa desesperación plantada en tu rostro, Kirigiri-san—dijo Monokuma totalmente satisfecho.

Sentía una opresión en el pecho que crecía a cada segundo. Eso era una broma; simplemente no debía ser. Lo tuvo tan cerca. Se sentía tan angustiada, tan triste; tantas emociones que no podía soportar; estaba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.

―Esto es increíble…―dijo Hagakure aún sorprendido.

―Pero es totalmente real―dijo emocionado el oso―No puedo ni imaginar la culpa que sientes en estos instantes…Kirigiri-san; no sólo odiaste a tu padre todos estos años…también ayudaste a cavar la tumba de tu hermano―comenzó a reír a carcajadas― ¡Desesperación en todas partes!

Kirigiri no sabía que decir; su mente rememoraba rápidamente todos los momentos en que vio a Oowada, desde el primer día hasta el juicio donde resultó culpable. La chica abrió los ojos angustiada, sorprendida sobre manera, al recordar un pequeño detalle de ese juicio: ella fue la que lo obligó a delatarse. Una nueva sensación llegó a ella: culpa. La culpa de haber tenido una participación muy importante en la ejecución de su hermano mayor. Sentía que la opresión en el pecho no la dejaba respirar cuando encontró un peso más que cargar en sus hombros: la muerte de su padre. Ese hombre que le dio la vida, nunca dejó de velar por su bienestar; siempre la quiso y ella, se dejó llevar por las apariencias, lo odió pensando que nunca lo volvería a ver, pensando que nunca quiso ser parte de su vida. Ahora tiene en sus manos evidencia que le probaban lo contrario; si fuera en otras circunstancias, estaría feliz de descubrir su equivocación, pero ese no era el caso: su padre estaba muerto…sin ella poder decirle que lo amaba. Ya no lo soportaba más; todas esas culpas la agobiaban, necesitaba salir de ahí. Soltó la mano de Naegi, y salió corriendo, sin importarle el cansancio, ni el dolor de cabeza, ni la fiebre; la adrenalina del momento, combinada con todos esos sentimientos negativos que ya no podía controlar, le dieron una fuerza que no podía explicar. Sentía que le faltaba el aire, tenía que irse ahora mismo. Casi de manera automática, Naegi volteó para salir corriendo detrás de ella.

― ¡Espera, Kirigiri-san! ―gritó el chico, corriendo detrás de ella.

―Naegi-kun― Makoto detuvo su andar a pocos centímetros de la puerta y volteó a ver enojado a la persona que lo llamaba: Monokuma―Si yo fuera tú…estaría muy pendiente de Kirigiri-san; no vaya a ser que algo le pase―dijo tranquilo el oso, pero con voz macabra. Naegi sintió un escalofrio recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Monokuma tramaba algo, algo malo.

― ¿Por qué me dices eso? ―preguntó el cauteloso. Era claro que la mente maestra tenía un asunto personal contra Kyouko, por su conexión con el antiguo director de la escuela.

―Por nada…solo quiero que lo tengas en cuenta―respondió desinteresadamente― En fin, ya he cumplido mi labor―y sin decir más, se fue.

Los chicos comandados, por Naegi, comenzaron a buscar a Kyouko por toda la escuela. El chico estaba preocupado; Kirigiri podría tener una crisis nerviosa en estos momentos y una persona en ese estado, no debería estar sola, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-0-

No se fijaba por donde corría; solo quería correr y correr hasta que sus piernas no pudieran más. Sentía una opresión tan fuerte en el pecho, que pensaba que pronto dejaría de respirar. Entró a una habitación, sin ver de cual se trataba. Se dio cuenta de que era el baño de damas. Bloqueó la puerta detrás suyo; no quería que nadie la molestara. Caminó hasta el lavabo, apoyó sus manos en el mismo y bajó la cabeza, tratando de que la razón volviera, pero no lo consiguió. Suspiró frustrada y levantó la mirada, para mirarse en el espejo. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a llorar? No lo sabía, pero era un hecho que las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos. ¿Por qué? Era la pregunta que rondaba su mente constantemente. No tendría la oportunidad de disculparse con su padre, no podría decirle que lo quería. No podría conocer a Mondo como su hermano; no podía ni siquiera llamarlo de esa forma. Pequeños sollozos escapaban de la chica, convirtiéndose de a poco en gritos de frustración. Se sentía tan culpable por ambas muertes. Su padre no volvería y ella no tuvo la oportunidad de verlo y arreglar las cosas. Con Mondo era algo mortificante también, porque ella fue quien lo delató; ella ayudó a cavar su tumba. Siguió mirándose en el espejo y se sintió aún peor al ver como esa barrera sin sentimientos, que había creado años atrás, se había roto desde que descubrió toda la verdad. Su desesperación se convirtió en ira. Ira por todo lo que estaba pasando, por todo lo que ha tenido que superar…por la vida que le tocó vivir. Giró bruscamente y pateó con todas sus fuerzas, una de las puertas de los cubículos que ahí había, estrellándolo contra la pared divisora, como un intento de sacarse algo de la frustración que sentía. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. ¿Acaso no merecía felicidad? ¿No merecía tener una familia? Cuando se enteró de que tenía un medio hermano mayor, tuvo la esperanza, de que, por fin, su suerte estaba cambiando y que tendría a alguien en que confiar; alguien que podría presentar como familia, a parte de su abuelo. Pero como siempre, no pasó. Tomó un utensilio metálico que encontró sobre el lavabo y lo lanzó contra el espejo, rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos. La chica miraba los pedazos esparcidos por todo el suelo. Tomó uno de ellos y lo escaneó con la mirada. Ella estaba tan frágil como el espejo, y al igual que éste, ella estaba rota. Pero honestamente…ya no le importaba nada…no esperaba nada bueno; no quería intentarlo más.

-0-

Los chicos se habían dividido para buscar a Kirigiri por toda la escuela. Naegi estaba al borde del pánico. No la encontraba por ningún lado y se estaba asustando; una persona en su estado, no puede estar sola. Abría puerta por puerta, gritando su nombre con la esperanza que le respondiera, hasta que trató de abrir una que no lo hizo. Miró el letrero sobre su cabeza. "_Baño de Damas" _leyó frunciendo el ceño ¿Por qué estaría cerrado a estas horas? De pronto, lo comprendió.

― ¿Kirigiri-san? ―llamó y no obtuvo respuesta. Miró al suelo, pensando como abrir la puerta, cuando notó algo en el piso. Se agachó y lo tomó; era un pedazo de vidrio. ¿Qué hacia un pedazo de vidrio aquí? Miró el vidrio y luego, la puerta. El chico palideció― Oh no…―susurró ― ¡Kirigiri-san! ¡Ábreme! ―nadie le respondió― ¡Kyouko! ¡Por favor, respóndeme! ―comenzó a golpear frenéticamente la puerta― ¡Ábreme! ―pidió nuevamente desesperado. No había tiempo para pensar en algo; él tenía que entrar sí o sí. Naegi retrocedió un poco, tomó impulso y corrió para embestir la puerta. La puerta no se abrió, pero él no se iba a dar por vencido, esa puerta iba a caer. Tomó impulso una vez más, y arremetió de nuevo, esta vez, derrumbándola. Se sorprendió al ver el estado del baño; con todos esos vidrios rotos y de inmediato, buscó a la chica. Al fin la localizó al lado del lavabo; solo podía ver que estaba sentada en el suelo, con sus piernas extendidas en el suelo, pero aún no podía saber a ciencia cierta si estaba bien. Los segundos que tardó en acercarse a la chica, le parecieron los más largos; tenía un miedo indescriptible de encontrar lo que más temía. Llegó a su lado y respiró tranquilo. Aún así, le preocupó el estado de la chica: su rostro estaba empapado por las lágrimas que había derramado y por las que seguían brotando de sus rojos ojos, los cuales, no tenían brillo y se miraban perdidos, mientras miraban a la nada. Naegi sintió como algo de quebraba dentro de él al verla tan abatida; nunca la había visto llorar y mucho menos, perder el control, como para destrozar una habitación como lo había hecho antes de su llegada―Kyouko-san…

―Todo es mi culpa…―susurró ella. Naegi se sentó a su lado y la miró detenidamente. No le sorprendía el estado de la chica; todos tienen un límite y ella había llegado al suyo. Aunque, aun así, se sentía triste al verla así; estaba destrozada.

― ¿Pero qué dices? Esto no es tu culpa―le respondió. Abrazó a la chica, quien no opuso resistencia, para que apoyara su cabeza en su pecho.

―Sí lo es; solo mientes para hacerme sentir mejor―dijo, comenzando a sollozar en el pecho del chico―De seguro mi padre murió creyendo que lo odiaba, y nunca tendré la oportunidad de decirle que no es cierto y…―la chica trato de tranquilizarse para poder hablar más claramente―a Mondo nunca podré conocerlo como lo que era…mi hermano y lo peor…es que yo tuve una gran participación en su ejecución…la culpa me está carcomiendo por dentro―Naegi la separó un poco de él e hizo que lo mirara.

― ¿Soy un buen mentiroso? ―le preguntó de la nada.

― ¿Q-Que? ―preguntó confundida.

―Que si soy buen mentiroso―volvió a decir.

―No…no lo eres.

―Tienes toda la razón…no soy buen mentiroso: tiemblo, tartamudeo y comienzo a sudar―explicó él. Kyouko todavía no sabía a dónde iba esto―Entonces…cuando te dije que no era tu culpa, ¿notaste algunas de las características anteriores en mí? ―la chica pareció pensarlo por un momento.

―No…pero eso no significa…

―Claro que significa algo; tal vez…el dolor, la angustia y la culpa no te están dejando pensar claramente―le dijo seguro de sus palabras―Tu padre actuó mal porque nunca debió alejarse de ti―la chica le iba a responder, pero antes de que lo hiciera, él lo hizo―no importa si aún estaba pendiente de ti…él tenía que dejarte saber que lo estaba―la chica lo miró por unos segundos, para luego apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del chico―En cuanto a Mondo…hiciste lo que debías hacer; expusiste al culpable y salvaste varias vidas…incluyendo la mía―el chico acercó a la chica mas a él, acunándola en sus brazos, mientras ella escondía su rostro en su cuello―Tu conciencia no debe cargar con asuntos que no te corresponden, Kirigiri-san…nada fue tu culpa―La chica no pudo más y lloró; lloró como nunca lo había hecho, en los brazos de Naegi; ya no estaba angustiada, la culpa estaba desapareciendo, pero sentía que necesitaba descargar toda la frustración, el resentimiento y el odio que había estado cargando todos estos años; necesitaba liberarse y dejar que su corazón y alma, sanaran todas las heridas que la han atormentado por todo este tiempo. Naegi tenía razón; no debía cargar con culpas y penas que no le correspondían―Llora…llora todo lo que quieras; desahógate y deja salir todo; yo estaré contigo en todo momento…no temas ser tú misma―Naegi la abrazó aún más fuerte y besó delicadamente su cabello, mientras ella seguía llorando en su cuello.

Siguieron en la misma posición por algunos minutos; compartiendo un abrazo íntimo. Eventualmente, Kirigiri se tranquilizó a tal punto, que se escuchaban débiles sollozos. Naegi seguía abrazándola protectoramente, cuando sintió que la chica posaba sus labios en su cuello, repartiendo pequeños y tímidos besos en ese lugar. La chica levantó la vista y lo miró dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. Por su parte, él se movió un poco, hasta poder tomar su rostro entre sus manos; limpió los rastros de lágrimas y se acercó para hacer lo que minutos atrás había hecho ella: bajo un poco la cremallera de su camisa, para besar su cuello delicadamente. La chica cerró los ojos: se sentía bien. Naegi se separó de su cuello, para besar su frente, la punta de su nariz, sus mejillas, la comisura de su boca, hasta que finalmente, besó sus labios dulcemente. En esos instante, las chicas se olvidó completamente de todo; sólo Naegi podía lograr ese efecto en ella. Cuando el beso terminó, Kyouko abrazó a Naegi y escondió su rostro en su cuello.

―Gracias…―susurró―Te quiero―Naegi sonrió.

―De nada…yo también te quiero―respondió acariciándole el cabello.

Luego de eso, se quedaron en la misma posición quien sabe por cuánto, hasta que Naegi se dio cuenta que la chica se había dormido. Besó nuevamente su cabello y la cargó en sus brazos. Trató de caminar lo más cuidadosamente posible entre los fragmentos de vidrio para no caerse y cuando logró salir, caminó por los pasillos de la Academia hacia la habitación de Kyouko.

― ¡Naegi-kun! ―escuchó como lo llamaban, giró rápidamente y le hizo una mueca a la persona para que bajara la voz; se trataba de Asahina, quien venía acompañada por Hagakure y ahora con Fukawa.

―Está dormida―susurró. La chica puso su mano en su boca, como signo de sorpresa, al ver los rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas de su amiga; nunca había visto a Kyouko de esa forma.

― ¿Cómo está? ―preguntó Hagakure.

―Está destrozada…pero mejorando―volvió a susurrar―Necesito un favor de ustedes: Asahina-san, toma la llave de su bolsillo y acompáñame a la habitación de Kirigiri; Hagakure, busca algunas toallas y paños―dijo. Aunque no hubiera dicho nada, él no olvidaba que la chica estaba enferma.

―Y yo… ¿Qué hago? ―preguntó Fukawa. Naegi la miró no muy seguro― Escucha…ya me contaron lo que pasó y Kirigiri-san no tiene la culpa. No le guardamos ningún resentimiento―dijo la chica convencida―Ella es nuestra amiga…así que, ¿Qué necesitas? ―Naegi sonrió.

―Necesito que busques algo de comer para todos, incluyéndote…ha sido un día largo para todos―tanto como Hagakure y Fukawa salieron a sus respectivas tareas, mientras Aoi, seguía a Naegi hacia la habitación de Kirigiri. Cuando llegaron, Asahina hizo lo que Naegi le había dicho; entraron y el chico depositó cuidadosamente a Kyouko en la cama, arropándola de inmediato, sentándose a su lado y mirándola cariñosamente.

―De verdad la quieres, Naegi-kun…se te nota en la cara―Naegi sonrió de lado―Creo que es algo que estaba destinado; tu sanarás las heridas de su pasado y ella te dará un sentido de realidad que te falta, ¿no crees?

―Sí…lo creo―el chico comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Kirigiri―De verdad…ella es importante para mí; ella es lo que me mantiene tranquilo y cuerdo dentro de esta escuela―Asahina sonrió satisfecha. Poco tiempo después, Fukawa y Hagakure llegaron a la habitación, con lo que Naegi les había pedido. Asahina fue al baño a llenar un envase con agua fría. Naegi le agradeció, tomó el envase, lo colocó en el suelo a su lado, remojó un paño que Hagakure había traído y finalmente, lo colocó en la frente de la chica. Luego de eso, los chicos comenzaron a comer.

― ¿Ahora qué haremos, Naegi-chi? ―preguntó Hagakure. Naegi lo pensó por un momento. Este era un momento crítico, debían enfrentar a la mente maestra y buscar su libertad. No sería algo fácil, estaba consciente de ello. De seguro, la mente maestra trataría de derrumbarlos, como lo había intentado con Kirigiri hace unas pocas horas, pero debían hacerlo; debían vencer a la desesperación.

―Debemos darle la guerra a la mente maestra; debemos unirnos y vencer a quien sea que esté detrás de todo esto ―dijo confiado. Asahina, Fukawa y Hagakure asintieron alegres, contagiados por la esperanza y el entusiasmo tan característicos de él. Luego de comer, cada uno se fue retirando de la habitación, hasta que sólo quedaron Naegi y la dormida Kyouko. Makoto siguió acariciando el rostro de la chica con el paño húmedo, tratando de bajarle la temperatura. Lo dejó en la frente de la chica y se dedicó a observarla. La vida no era justa con ella; no se merecía nada de lo que le estaba pasando. Ella era tan maravillosa que no podía entender que era lo que estaba pagando contanto sufrimiento.

― ¿Naegi-kun? ―el chico salió de sus cavilaciones― ¿Qué pasó?

―Te quedaste dormida…así que te traje a tu habitación para que descansaras―dijo sonriendo―los chicos estuvieron aquí y todos te ayudaron: comida, paños…―vio como la chica lo miraba sorprendida―También Fukawa…ella es tu amiga, Kirigiri-san―el semblante de la choca se relajó; estaba empezando a tener amigas y no quería perderlas.

― ¿Y tú, Naegi-kun?

― ¿Qué?

― ¿No irás a tu habitación a cambiarte? ―no era justo que él no pudiera hacer sus cosas por su culpa.

―No…ya he comido y no necesito nada de mi habitación en estos momentos ― respondió él, restándole importancia.

―Makoto, no tienes que…

―No hago esto como una obligación, quiero hacerlo; me siento tranquilo aquí y no necesito nada más―dijo él sonriente―así que, tranquila y descansa―Kirigiri lo miró por un momento, sonrió de medio lado, se quitó el paño de la frente y comenzó a levantarse de la cama.

― ¿Qué haces? ―preguntó extrañado.

―Voy a darme un baño―respondió divertida la chica, al ver la cara de confusión del chico―Salgo en un momento― Naegi se quedó mirando la habitación a su alrededor, pensando en todo lo ocurrido. Se acostó en la cama y miró el techo; algo lo inquietaba: Monokuma le había dado a entender que Kirigiri estaba en peligro y además… la ejecución de Byakuya despertó unas inquietudes en él que no podía explicar; era como si lo que pasó…fuera irreal― ¿Qué sucede? ―giró el rostro hacia la chica que acababa de salir del baño, ahora vestida con una franela negra pegada al cuerpo, delineando cada una de sus curvas y que dejaba ver los tirantes de su sostén; con su ropa habitual, no se veían esos detalles, como el hecho de que Kyouko no era plana. Un fuerte sonrojo apareció en el rostro del chico ¿Qué hacia pensando en esas cosas? Su atuendo era completado por unos pantalones de pijama blanco; su cabello, estaba recogido en una cola de caballo alta, con mechones largos a ambos lados de su rostro, enmarcándolo y su flequillo, como siempre, adornando su frente. El chico se quedó en trance; se veía preciosa― ¿Tengo algo de malo? ¿Por qué me miras así? ―el chico sacudió la cabeza un par de veces.

―No…no es nada―dijo él nervioso―Es que te ves preciosa―admitió sentándose en la cama, apoyando su espalda en la cabecera. Kyouko se sonrojó violentamente; todavía no estaba acostumbrada a esos comentarios y atenciones de parte de Naegi.

―Gracias… ¿esto es para mí? ―preguntó al ver un par de sándwiches en la mesita de noche.

―Ah, sí…Fukawa hizo unos sándwiches para todos, yo te guardé estos dos―Kirigiri lo miró acusadoramente―No te preocupes, ya yo comí ―La chica le sonrió y se sentó en la cama de la misma forma que él, a su lado y comenzó a comer.

―Kirigiri-san…―dijo llamando su atención ―No quiero que pienses que soy un entrometido, pero…dejaste esto en el auditorio y creo que es mejor que lo tengas―se agachó un poco hasta alcanzar un objeto oculto debajo de la cama: una carpeta negra. La chica miró el objeto de manera inexpresiva; se había olvidado por completo de esa carpeta.

―Naegi-kun…

―Escucha―la interrumpió él―Yo sé que todo lo que ha pasado es muy duro para ti, pero quiero que recuerdes los buenos momentos, no los malos―la chica no respondió― Así honrarás sus memorias, y tendrás felicidad al saber que esos momentos seguirán guardados en tu corazón…¿Por qué no lo intentas? ―Kirigiri lo miró por un momento y luego, sonrió de medio lado.

―Lo haré…pero con una condición―dijo ella―Que te quedes a mi lado, mientras reviso esta carpeta, por si necesito apoyo―Naegi sonrió.

―Por supuesto…y hasta después si quieres―La chica sonrió y le regaló un pequeño beso en la mejilla; ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre y Naegi no podía estar más feliz con ese hecho. Kirigiri abrió la carpeta y sacó los documentos que no tenían que ver con ella. Ambos jóvenes hojearon las hojas, riendo y comentando, en las diferentes fotos y anécdotas que traían consigo― ¿Y ésta, Kyouko-san? ―preguntó cuando una foto le llamo realmente la atención. La chica miró la foto y sonrió.

―Eso fue cuando estaba en el grupo de teatro; solía actuar, cantar y bailar todo el tiempo―En la foto se veía a una Kyouko de no más de 5 años, en un escenario, con un micrófono en su mano, aparentemente cantando. Naegi miró de donde había sacado la foto y vio otra donde aparecía de nuevo la chica a esa tierna edad, esta vez, bailando―En esos tiempos, solía estar en muchos clubes escolares y hasta en algunos deportes; era una chica energética.

―Aún lo eres…sólo que no lo demuestras muy seguido―dijo feliz― ¿y estos reconocimientos? ¿Y esta medalla? ―preguntó el chico con pura curiosidad en su voz.

―Algunos certificados son de la escuela, por mis calificaciones; otros son de los diferentes clubes en los que estuve y esta medalla, me la gané en soccer―Naegi abrió los ojos sorprendido.

― ¿Estuviste en soccer? ―no podía creerlo.

―Sí, por unos tres años; lo dejé cuando cumplí 12 años y mi abuelo me cambió de escuela―explicó ella―Debo admitir que me encantaba jugar soccer: los partidos, los campeonatos…todo eso me despejaba la mente y me ayudaba a sobrellevar todo lo que pasaba en mi vida. Me encantaba la sensación de anotar un gol, de ganar…era gratificante―dijo sonriendo genuinamente.

― ¿Qué posición jugabas? ―preguntó el chico.

―Delantera; marqué casi cien goles durante esas tres temporadas; fui capitana y gané algunos trofeos y medalla como estas, en campeonatos intercolegiales―dijo ella realmente feliz; era obvio que eran memorias que le traían alegría.

― ¿Y por qué lo dejaste?

―No lo sé…creo que cuando cambié de colegio, me sentí algo perdida y no traté de hacerlo más.

―Cuando salgamos de aquí, puedes volver a intentarlo en el soccer. Se nota que te gustaba.

―Puede que lo intente―Naegi la miró y le sonrió―Mira, aquí estoy usando mi uniforme del equipo―Naegi tomó la foto y la miró sonriente: en ella se observaba una joven Kirigiri de unos 11 años, con su uniforme y un peinado muy parecido al que usaba ahora, sosteniendo un balón de soccer en sus manos, mientras sonreía abiertamente a la cámara.

―Era muy bonito―dijo el chico, devolviéndole la foto. Luego se eso, ambos jóvenes siguieron explorando la carpeta, mientras Kirigiri terminaba los sándwiches que le había guardado. Kirigiri reía ante cualquier ocurrencia de Naegi o recuerdo que las fotografías y demás cosas traían a su mente. Estaba pasándola genial; el chico tenía razón, esto la ayudaba bastante, era como si empezara el proceso de sanación. Y eventualmente, terminaron de revisar todo. Naegi tomó la carpeta, la guardó y volteó a mirar a la chica, que estaba bostezando.

―Creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir―tomó las cobijas y los cubrió a ambos. Kirigiri apoyo su cabeza en su pecho y se acurrucó más a él; Naegi la abrazó aún más a él―Descansa―besó su cabello.

―Tú también― y así, ambos quedaron dormidos.

-0-

_La habitación en la que se encontraba, estaba sumida en tinieblas. No podía distinguir nada a su alrededor._

― _¡Kirigiri-san! ―la chica volteó de inmediato; pudo divisar a Monokuma y se sorprendió al verlo apuntándola con un arma._

― _¿Q-Que?... _

―_Tu tiempo termina ahora…―la chica cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto; oyó el sonido del disparo, pero no lo sintió, entonces abrió los ojos. Su expresión se transformó en una de verdadero pánico._

― _¡No! ―la chica se arrodilló frente a la persona que había recibido el ataque por ella―Naegi-kun, por favor…no―había colocado la cabeza del chico en sus piernas, acariciando su rostro, tratando de mantenerlo despierto―¡Eres un monstruo!¡¿Por qué hiciste esto?! ―la chica lloraba desconsolada, abrazando al chico contra ella ―Naegi-kun…resiste._

―_Necesito deshacerme de ustedes dos para lograr mis objetivos ― dijo el oso, apuntando el arma nuevamente hacia la chica. Kirigiri estaba desesperada; Naegi no se movía y al parecer, no podría ayudarlo; ella seguiría su misma suerte; cerró nuevamente los ojos, esperando su fin, pero nunca llegó. Cuando abrió los ojos, Monokuma había desaparecido, al igual que Naegi; estaba como en un principio: sola en la oscuridad._

―_Tienes que buscarme…―alguien habló a sus espaldas. Esa voz se le hacía conocida. La chica giró lentamente, temiendo que todo fuera una jugada de su mente, pero al parecer, no lo era._

―_Mondo…―susurró ella, sorprendida. _

―_Tienes que verme…para que puedas salvar la vida tuya y la de los otros…y para estar más cerca de la verdad―la chica lo miró extrañada._

―_No lo entiendo._

―_Sólo búscame y encontraras la respuesta…hermanita _―_y con eso…_

Despertó, sentándose bruscamente en la cama, despertando al chico que dormía a su lado.

― ¿Kirigiri-san? ¿Qué ocurre? ―dijo un soñoliento Naegi, sentándose en la cama y al escucharlo, recordó una parte del sueño, y sin previo aviso, se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó. Naegi aún medio dormido, se extrañó, pero no dudó en corresponderle el abrazo― ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? ―gracias a esa pregunta, Kyouko recordó una parte muy importante del sueño. Sin decir nada, la chica se separó de él, bajó de la cama, se puso los zapatos y caminó hasta la mesita para recoger su llave― ¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó nuevamente, mas confundido que antes. No sabía lo que pasaba, pero también comenzó a ponerse los zapatos.

―Voy a ver a mi hermano―dijo simplemente y salió de la habitación. Naegi no entendía nada ¿estaba delirando? Habría que averiguarlo, se terminó de poner los zapatos, tomó su llave y salió tras ella. Tardó un poco en alcanzarla, pero cuando lo hizo, entendió a lo que se refería; en realidad, venía a ver s su hermano. Entró a esa infame habitación, donde almacenaban a todos los fallecidos, seguida de cerca por Naegi. Buscó en el tablero hasta que encontró el nombre buscado: _Oowada Mondo. _Respiró hondo y jaló el compartimiento que almacenaba a su hermano. Lo miró y no pudo evitar una lagrima solitaria se deslizara de su mejilla; por puro instinto, se quitó sus guantes y acarició el rostro de su hermano; estaba frio…pero no frio de muerto, si no frio anormal, la chica frunció el ceño. Acarició el rostro del chico, esta vez, examinándolo como si fuera una evidencia de una escena del crimen. Se tapó la boca con sus manos de la sorpresa. Giró para buscar a Naegi, que la vigilaba de cerca, y al ver la mirada de sorpresa plasmada en el rostro de la chica, se acercó rápidamente.

― ¿Qué pasa, Kyouko-san?

―Este no es mi hermano―le dijo aún en shock―Tócalo― Naegi dudó por un momento, pero lo hizo y cuando lo hizo se sorprendió. No se sentía para nada humano.

― ¿Pero qué…?

―Eso es una réplica de cera―le respondió, saliendo de la sorpresa inicial. Los chicos se miraron―Hay que revisar a los demás―y así lo hicieron. Revisaron desde Maizono, quien fue la primera, hasta Togami quien fue el más reciente y todos eran réplicas de cera.

― ¿Qué pasó con los cuerpos? ―preguntó más sorprendido que antes, por los detalles. Réplicas como el de Fujisaki, tenía el golpe idéntico al que lo mató, plasmado en la cabeza.

―Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar.

-0-

― ¡Monokuma! ―gritó Naegi a una de las cámaras, tratando de que el oso apareciera. Kirigiri estaba a su lado, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho; estaba pensando en ese raro sueño que tuvo. Era obvio que gracias a él, pudieron darse cuenta de éste detalle; ahora, lo importante era saber qué significaba.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieren ustedes dos? ―Monokuma apareció. El oso vestía una pijama blanca, que hacia juego con el gorrito que traía―A diferencia de ustedes, yo soy soltero y la gente como yo, está durmiendo a las…―miró un reloj que tenían en la muñeca― ¡1:02 a.m.! ¡Es que ustedes no saben el significado de la palabra dormir! Yo sé que los novios no duermen mucho durante las noches, pero… ¡Esto es ridículo! ―se quejó. Ninguno de los chicos le respondió― ¿Qué es tan importante para levantarme a esta hora?

―Queremos saber… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con los cuerpos de los fallecidos? ―preguntó la chica volviendo a su tono neutral de siempre. Era increíble como su personalidad cambiaba cuando de resolver un misterio se trataba―No nos mientas: sabemos que los que están en la morgue, son réplicas de cera―Monokuma quedó en silencio por unos momentos― ¿Acaso están vivos? ―preguntó Kirigiri, tratando de sonar indiferente, aunque la verdad era que un rayito de esperanza comenzaba a formarse dentro de ella.

―Puede ser…―respondió Monokuma―pero eso deben descubrirlo por ustedes mismos―dijo serio―es más, haremos un todo o nada; a partir de mañana, tendrán libre acceso para investigar todo lo que quieran y si descubren la verdad de los cuerpos y…de la escuela, todo acabará― Naegi miró al oso no muy confiado.

― ¿Por qué deberíamos creerte? ―preguntó Naegi.

―Tendrán que hacerlo; ésta es su batalla final…tómensela en serio―dijo Monokuma. Giró en sus talones y comenzó a alejarse de ellos―No sé, ustedes, idiotas, pero yo tengo sueño―Monokuma simplemente se fue. Naegi vio como la expresión de la chica cambiaba; ahora se veía esperanzada, pero…triste; una combinación muy extraña de emociones. Se acercó a Kirigiri y sin decir nada, la envolvió en un abrazo. La chica se lo devolvió. Se mantuvieron así por unos momentos, sin decir nada, solo haciéndose compañía.

― ¿Crees que de verdad exista la posibilidad de que estén vivos? Es decir, nosotros presenciamos sus muertes―dijo la chica, muy a su pesar.

―Honestamente…no lo sé―la chica lo miró―pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde y hay que mantenerla viva hasta el final―la chica le dedicó una media sonrisa.

―No creo que pueda volver a dormir.

―Yo tampoco…pero estoy seguro que dos horas recuperamos…hablaremos hasta entonces, ¿no?

―Supongo…

Volvieron a la habitación de la chica, con más preguntas que antes. Charlaron hasta entradas horas de la madrugada, hasta que el sueño hizo acto de presencia. Antes de caer dormido, Naegi sintió una extraña certeza de que sus amigos y estudiantes de esta loca academia, en contra de toda lógica, estaban vivos; y estaba seguro que Kyouko sentía lo mismo. Porque sin duda, todo cambiaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

**Hasta aquí Chapter 7. Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura. Y como siempre, gracias por leer y dejen sus reviews para saber que les pareció =D**


	8. Reencuentro Inesperado

**Danganronpa y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Sólo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

― ¡Hi, Hi! ¡7 a.m! ¡Despierten! ―una voz dijo por el altoparlante― ¡Los espero a todos, en dos horas, en el gimnasio! ¡Puntualidad ante todo!

Kirigiri se sentó en la cama, aún media aturdida del sueño. Quedó un momento, registrando lo que había pasado y notó un pequeño detalle: ¿Dónde estaba Naegi? Miró la habitación y no lo encontró. Resignada y, sobre todo, extrañada, se levantó de la cama y se alistó para salir; con su peinado y vestimenta habitual. Caminó por los pasillos de la Academia, hasta llegar a la cafetería, donde Asahina, Fukawa y Hagakure comían su desayuno. Aparentemente solo faltaban ella y…Naegi. Bien…ahora estaba empezando a preocuparse.

― ¡Kirigiri-chan! ¡Qué bueno que ya estás mejor! ―Asahina gritó levantándose de su asiento,y antes de Kyouko pudiera reaccionar, ya tenía a la chica abrazándola ―Cualquier cosa que necesites, estoy disponible a todas horas― la chica le sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza.

―Kirigiri-chan…me alegro de que estés bien― Fukawa se acercó a ellas, y también abrazó a la chica.

―Si, Kirigiri-chi…es un alivio verte mejor―dijo Hagakure, acercándose a ellas. Kyouko no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro; tenía unos muy buenos amigos y aunque nunca pensó que los conseguiría en una situación como ésta, se alegraba por haberlos conocido.

―Muchas gracias por su preocupación…significa mucho―les dijo sinceramente. Los chicos les sonrieron: era la primera vez que veían a Kirigiri con el semblante tan relajado―De casualidad… ¿alguien ha visto a Naegi-kun?

―Aquí estoy―Naegi respondió a sus espaldas―Buenos días, Kyouko-san―y ahí estaba el Super Duper Suertudo de Secundaria. Traía consigo una gran bandeja, con dos platos en ella, que depositó en una de las mesas― ¿Dormiste bien?

―Sí, pero…―comenzó ella.

―Me levanté una hora antes, fui a mi habitación y luego vine aquí―dijo orgulloso―y preparé nuestro desayuno―Los dos platos tenían huevos revueltos, con tocino, un par de tostadas y una salchicha―Espero que te guste―Todos los chicos se sentaron a terminar de desayunar y en el caso, de Naegi y Kirigiri, a empezar a hacerlo― Y… ¿qué te parece? ―preguntó ansioso Naegi.

―Está delicioso―respondió dando otro bocado. El chico sonrió satisfecho.

―Oigan…―comenzó Hagakure, ganándose una mirada por parte de todos― ¿Alguien sabe para que Monokuma quiere vernos? ―Naegi y Kirigiri se miraron entre sí.

―Es por algo que pasó anoche―dijo Naegi― Kirigiri y yo descubrimos que los cuerpos que están en la morgue…son replicas de cera―tres pares de ojos se abrieron como platos ante esta declaración.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―exclamaron los tres chicos al unísono.

―Réplicas de Cera…exactas a la de nuestros amigos, incluyendo las heridas o traumas, que se supone, provocaron sus diferentes muertes―dijo Kirigiri neutral―Nosotros dos enfrentamos a Monokuma, pero no nos dijo mucho; no sabemos qué pasó con los cuerpos.

―Lo que sí nos dijo fue que hoy desbloquearía todo en este lugar y nos dejará ir a donde quisiéramos y recolectar pistas―explicó Naegi.

― ¿Recolectar pistas para qué? ―Los chicos miraron a Fukawa, quien había preguntado y luego, a la pareja.

―Para el Juicio Final; todo o nada― no era necesario que dijeran algo, sus aterrados rostros hablaban por ellos.

―Monokuma quiere que descifremos que pasó con los cuerpos y…que averigüemos todos los misterios que rodean esta escuela; si lo logramos, saldremos de aquí y si no…―Kyouko no pudo terminar la oración; estas personas significaban mucho para ella y pensar lo que podría pasarles si fallaban...honestamente.

―El punto aquí es que ésta era la oportunidad que estábamos esperando―Naegi tomó la mano de Kirigiri por debajo de la mesa y miró a sus demás compañeros―Debemos terminar con esto de una vez por todas y rescatar a nuestros amigos…y salir todos juntos de aquí, porque hasta que nos demuestren lo contrario, nuestros amigos siguen vivos, ¿entendido? ―Sólo Naegi podría traer ese entusiasmo en las peores situaciones. Había renovado la fe y la esperanza en el grupo. Después de terminar de desayunar, todos, excepto Kirigiri y Naegi, se dirigieron al auditorio; ambos chicos quedaron sentados en la mesa, en un cómodo silencio.

―Fue un lindo gesto de tu parte prepararme el desayuno…Gracias, Naegi-kun.

―De nada; no fue ningún problema―dijo el chico. Hace unos momentos que los chicos se habían adelantado, por sugerencia de Kyouko, que dijo que todavía no había terminado de desayunar, a pesar de que su plato estaba vacío. Era un comportamiento algo extraño en ella― ¿Algo te molesta? ―preguntó cauteloso; lo último que quería era incomodarla, pero quería saber.

―En estos momentos…no―respondió ella, con la vista clavada en el suelo―Sólo…quería pasar un momento a solas contigo―la chica dijo esa frase en un tono tan bajo y avergonzado que Naegi tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para entenderla, aunque gracias al contexto, logró hacerlo. Una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico, al comprenderlo. Tomó su barbilla y levantó su rostro, totalmente rojo.

―No debes avergonzarte de querer pasar tiempo conmigo.

―Lo sé…es que aún no me acostumbro a todo esto, ¿sabes? Hace tanto que no externaba mis sentimientos…―apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y suspiró: se sentía tan tonta, es decir, era Naegi, el chico más dulce que había conocido en toda su vida y aun así, se sentía avergonzada de pedirle que pasara un tiempo con ella.

―Lo entiendo…todo es un proceso; sé que pronto no te sentirás así―la abrazó y apoyo su cabeza, delicadamente, sobre la de ella―Podemos estar aquí un poco más.

―Sí…―respondió distraídamente―quería estar contigo un rato porque eres el único que logra tranquilizarme y centrarme en mi objetivo; y de verdad lo necesito en estos momentos―no estaba muy seguro por qué esas palabras lo hacían sentirse inmensamente feliz; ella sentía ansiedad y todo tipo de sensaciones agobiantes, y ciertamente no le gustaba que se sintiera así, pero sí lo regocijaba el hecho de que él, de todas las personas, podría brindarle algo de paz.

―Me alegra escuchar eso―la chica cambio de posición, ahora apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Naegi, permitiéndole así, abrazarla. Kyouko cerró los ojos y se relajó al compás de los latidos de Makoto.

―Vamos a encontrar a los demás…

―Definitivamente… lo haremos.

-0-

― ¿Dónde está Monokuma? ―se quejó Hagakure. Habían pasado unos quince minutos tortuosos para los estudiantes, y aún no había señal del director de la escuela.

― Ya llegué ―saltó el oso de detrás de su pódium―Buenos días, mis no queridos estudiantes. Estoy seguro de que Kirigiri-san y Naegi-kun ya les informaron lo sucedido anoche, así que seré breve. Si tienen la inteligencia suficiente, podrán notar en los mapas actualizados en sus teléfonos, cada puerta y nivel de la Academia están desbloqueados―explicó tranquilo―pueden investigar a fondo, en total libertad, y para que vean que soy el mejor director de todos, esta vez, les daré el triple del tiempo para investigar lo que quieran―los chicos revisaron el mapa actualizado en sus teléfonos, habían más elementos visibles, pero ninguno que pareciera sospechoso―Sólo recuerden: todo o nada; lo que está en juego aquí…son sus vidas―Monokuma rió macabramente―¡Disfruten su investigación! ―y como era de esperarse, desapareció.

No sabían cuanto tiempo tenían, ni que estaban buscando en concreto, y peor aún… ¡no sabían por dónde empezar!

―Chicos…creo que debemos separarnos para cubrir más terreno―sugirió Naegi; todos asintieron de acuerdo. Asahina y Hagakure irían al segundo piso y Fukawa investigaría en el primero. Luego de ponerse de acuerdo, los chicos se dividieron.

―Naegi-kun― giró hacia la chica que lo llamaba―Ven a ver esto―Naegi se acercó―Fíjate en este mapa… ¿ves esos diminutos puntos? ―el chico concentró la vista en los diferentes puntos que aparecían en el mapa; eran prácticamente invisibles y había que prestar mucha atención para encontrarlos. Además, estaban ubicados en unos sitios muy extraños: debajo de las mesas, detrás de tableros y hasta en fregaderos.

― ¿Qué crees que sean? ―la chica pareció meditarlo un poco.

―Creo que son puertas ocultas…o pasadizos…si los demás aún están vivos, puede ser que la mente maestra los esconda en uno de ellos―miró al chico con total convicción.

Naegi asintió; sonaba descabellado, pero en esta escuela, la lógica muy pocas veces era bienvenida. Para comprobar la teoría, ambos chicos se dirigieron nuevamente a la cafetería, donde se encontraba uno de los misteriosos puntos. Kyouko se agachó y comenzó a palpar el área donde se supone que estaba el pequeño punto: debajo de una mesa. Sintió un sutil bulto, al lado del soporte de la mesa, debajo de la alfombra. Kirigiri sacó un pequeño bolígrafo de su bolsillo, lo tomó y lo clavó en la alfombra, para crear un pequeño agujero. Cuando lo hizo, la rasgó. Sonrió satisfecha al ver lo que estaba buscando: un espacio sobresaliente. No tenía cerradura, no tenía tablero, no había nada con que abrirla…Frunció el ceño. Ahora había que averiguar cómo abrir esto.

― ¿Encontraste algo? ―preguntó el chico. No podía ver nada por el largo mantel que cubría la mesa. La chica levantó un poco el mantel.

―Mira por ti mismo―y así lo hizo, se adentró debajo de la mesa y lo vio.

― ¿Cómo lo abrimos?

―Debe tener un sensor oculto―dijo―vamos a buscarlo.

Registraron toda la cafetería, moviendo lo que encontraban en su camino, como un intento de que se abriera, pero fue en vano. Kirigiri comenzaba a frustrarse; tenía la certeza de que ese sensor estaba a simple vista y el hecho de que no podía encontrarlo, la molestaba sobremanera. Pasó al lado de una máquina expendedora y por unos instantes, la observó. Se veía normal…excepto por algo. Kirigiri siendo Kirigiri notó que el tablero, tenía un diseño de colores en algunos botones. Para cualquier otra persona eso podría ser algo decorativo, pero para ella no. Oprimió los botones que compartían el mismo patrón y esperó unos segundos. Al poco tiempo, se oyó un rechinido. Tanto Makoto como Kyouko corrieron hasta la mesa, levantaron el mantel, y vieron el pasadizo abierto. Aunque estaba oscuro, se podían percibir unas escaleras.

― ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ―preguntó el chico asombrado. Kyouko le dedicó una sonrisa divertida, para luego, comenzar a descender por el pasadizo seguida de cerca por Naegi.

No era un lugar muy prolijo; estaba desordenado, lleno de polvo y telarañas y con una temperatura y ambiente muy frio. Era un largo pasillo que parecía no tener fin y cuando por fin lo encontraron, se decepcionaron.

― ¿Esto es una broma? ―dijo la chica frustrada. Después de todo lo que tardó para abrir el pasadizo, todo lo que caminó en el interminable pasillo, para que al final, haya un tablero que solo podría ser abierto, a través de las huellas dactilares de la persona que programó todo esto.

― ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

―Podríamos revisar los demás puntos y ver si alguno está abierto―volvieron por donde habían llegado y salieron del pasadizo, que se cerró detrás suyo.

―Tenemos que separarnos, entonces―dijo ella―Te cuidas―no fue una sugerencia ni un consejo; eso fue una orden. Naegi rió.

―Yo debería decirte eso a ti―se burló. Se acercó y la besó fugazmente en los labios―Nos vemos luego; cuídate―y así los chicos se separaron.

-0-

Naegi llegó al baño de chicos donde se encontraba uno de los puntos. Movió todo de lugar, hasta que al mover una lámpara, se abrió un pasadizo idéntico al de la cafetería y también, bloqueado. Suspiró y salió de ahí. Algo muy importante debe estar guardado detrás de esas puertas para que la mente maestra, las cerrara a base de huellas dactilares. Tal vez Kyouko tenía razón; tal vez sus amigos estaban encerrados ahí. Una gran explosión retumbó el edificio, hasta el punto de que el chico sintió el suelo moverse. Cuando todo se estabilizó, el chico salió disparado hacia el pasillo, por lo que había escuchado, fue cerca de la entrada de la escuela, así que sin vacilar, corrió hacia allá.

-0-

―Este también está bloqueado―dijo para sí misma la chica. Su frustración crecía a cada momento; estaba segura de que lo que estaba detrás de esas puertas, cambiaría todo el rumbo de la investigación y aclararía un sinfín de cosas. Sin más remedio, salió del pasadizo. Sacó su celular y comenzó a estudiar el mapa nuevamente, notando algo que al principio no había visto. Los pequeños puntos que representaban a las puertas ocultas, estaban ubicadas de manera tal, que formaban un perfecto círculo. La chica lo pensó por unos instantes; si tenía la forma de círculo, era conveniente pensar que todos esos puntos llevaban a un eje, al centro. Entonces, todas esas puertas llevaban a un mismo lugar. La Mente Maestra debió crear esas puertas para poder ingresar a esa habitación, porque estaba segura que sólo llevaban a una parte, desde diferentes partes de la Academia. Una gran explosión llamó su atención. ¿Una explosión? ¿Acaso Monokuma se había vuelto loco? Porque seguramente fue él. Corrió por los pasillos hacia la dirección de donde vino el estridente ruido.

-0-

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?! —preguntó Asahina, cuando llegó al lugar donde estaban los demás chicos.

—Aún no sabemos, te estábamos esperando para acercarnos todos juntos—le respondió Hagakure. Comenzaron a acercarse lentamente. Fukawa y Asahina escondiéndose detrás de Hagakure, mientras que Naegi y Kirigiri avanzaban, tomados de la mano. A través del polvo levantado por los escombros, podían ver unas siluetas que se iban multiplicando a medida que se acercaban más, paradas a un lado de la salida bloqueada de la Academia. El polvo, por fin, se disipó y los chicos pudieron ver claramente quienes eran.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —exclamó Fukawa.

— ¡Chicos! —gritó feliz Aoi. Ella, junto a Naegi, Fukawa y Hagakure salieron al encuentro. Ahí estaban los presuntos ejecutados, los presuntos fallecidos…vivos frente a ellos. Abrazos y lágrimas se hicieron presentes en ese tan inesperado reencuentro: Asahina corrió a abrazar a Sakura, quien la recibió gustosa; Hagakure saludó a Celes, Ishimaru, Chihiro, Yamada y Kuwata con gran emoción; Fukawa se lanzó, llorando a los brazos de Togami, quien sorpresivamente, la envolvió en sus brazos, correspondiendo el abrazo. Maizono prácticamente tacleó a Naegi en un abrazo, cosa que no agradó mucho a Kirigiri, quien se había quedado en su lugar inicial. La razón: no veía a Oowada Mondo por ningún lado y eso no le daba buena espina.

— ¡Naegi-kun! —el chico volteó. Fujisaki lo llamaba—Sabemos quién es la Mente Maestra y quien la está ayudando con todo esto.

— ¿En serio? ¿Quién es? —cuando Fujisaki abrió la boca para pronunciar ese nombre que Naegi había esperado tanto escuchar, una gran reja cayó del techo, encerrando a los chicos y dejando a Kirigiri del otro lado.

— ¿Pero qué…?—comenzó a decir Kirigiri.

—Con que lograron escapar…—la atención de todos los presentes se dirigió al oso blanco y negro, que había hablado a espaldas de Kyouko—Debo decir que me impresiona que lo hicieran, pero en fin, no les daré el gusto de revelar mi identidad…yo lo haré—el oso dejó de hablar. Parecía que se había apagado. La tensión en el aire era notoria; no se sabía que podría pasar. Sin previo aviso, el oso explotó y mientras el humo de la explosión se iba disipando, se podía distinguir una figura, que poco a poco se hizo más clara—La persona detrás de todo esto…soy yo… ¡Junko Enoshima! —Naegi, Hagakure, Fukawa y Aoi quedaron estupefactos; nunca les pasó por la mente que la Mente Maestra fuera ella— ¡Sí! ¡Los he sorprendido! Bueno… no a todos, pero sí a los sobrevivientes —exclamó emocionada.

—Así que tú eras la mente retorcida detrás de todo esto—Kirigiri estaba imperturbable, tranquila y concentrada, por lo menos en el exterior. Por dentro, sentía una rabia nueva para ella. Estaba delante de la persona que había jugado con su vida, con sus emociones y mucho más importante, con su familia y eso, era simplemente…imperdonable.

—Yo no diría retorcida, mejor usaría la palabra Mente Creativa—dio dos pasos hacia adelante y miró a la chica—Quiero que quede claro que…los odio a todos, en especial a ti, Kirigiri-san—La Súper Duper Detective de Secundaria sólo la observó. Sabía que la Mente Maestra, Junko, tenía asuntos personales contra ella. ¿Cuáles? No estaba muy segura, pero sabía que tenía que ver con su padre—Tú, junto a tu noviecito, han arruinado cada uno de mis planes. He tratado de desesperarte de todas las maneras posibles y ¡no lo logro!—dijo exasperada—hasta que lo entendí: si no puedo llevar desesperación a ti, la llevaré _a través_ de ti—y sin previo aviso, sacó un arma y apuntó a la joven Detective con ella. Los chicos, al ver esto, comenzaron a gritar el nombre de la chica, desesperados por la nueva situación— ¡Exacto! ¡Esa es la desesperación que quería desde un principio! —Exclamó feliz— ¿Les digo un secretito? Primero, miren lo que tengo—metió la mano en un bolsillo de su falda y sacó lo que parecía ser un control remoto con un único botón —Apretando este bonito botón de aquí, esa puerta a sus espaldas, se abrirá y serán libres y posiblemente, yo seré atrapada por la autoridad —explicó restándole importancia al asunto, sin dejar de apuntar a Kyouko con el arma.

— ¿Por qué nos dices eso? ¿Qué quieres a cambio de la llave? —preguntó Naegi. La chica sonrió malévolamente.

—Ahora que ustedes escaparon, seguramente se unirán para salir de aquí; podría terminar con ustedes fácilmente, pero no sería divertido, así que, quiero saldar cuentas con la persona que más odio en esta Academia; esa persona no saldrá de aquí… por lo menos no viva. Y esa persona…eres tú…Kyouko Kirigri— pronunció el nombre con rencor.

— ¿Qué te hice para que me odies tanto? —le preguntó la chica, con la neutralidad que la caracterizó desde un principio y que, por alguna razón, enloquecía tanto a Junko.

— ¡Ser tú! ¡Simplemente ser tú! A pesar de ser una de las chicas más frías, calculadoras, sin mencionar aburrida, aún así, tienes más amigos que yo, eras popular, la hija del director…sé que no lo recuerdan; borré sus recuerdos antes de que comenzaran este lindo juego—dijo de manera irónica. Los chicos se sorprendieron. ¿Borraron sus memorias? — y le caías bien a todos, menos a mí porque simplemente no te soporto, ¿sabes? —_Ésta chica está loca_ pensó Kyouko internamente. Tenía unos celos enfermizos y por lo que había llegado a entender, a este punto ya no se trataba de un juego retorcido, ahora sólo quería vengarse de una persona…de ella. Kyouko giró por unos instantes y miró a los chicos, pidiéndole perdón por lo que haría a continuación.

—Entonces… ¿tu problema es conmigo? —Enoshima lo pensó.

—Al principio…no, pero mientras todo este juego se desenvolvía, el rencor surgió nuevamente, al ver que destruías todo lo que trataba de crear: desesperación. Ahora… ya no me importa…estoy segura que no saldré bien librada de esta situación… sólo quiero deshacerme de ti.

—Dices que…si te deshaces de mí… ¿dejarás que los demás se vayan? —preguntó neutralmente, como si no le importara. Naegi miraba la escena incrédulo; que pretendía Kirigiri. "_Si tengo que arriesgar mi bienestar para encontrar todas las verdades de esta escuela, lo voy a hacer, sabes que lo haré" _El chico comenzó a asustarse, ella no se atrevería… _Entonces…descansaré en paz, sabiendo que hice hasta lo imposible para lograrlo y…que gracias a mi sacrificio…mis amigos estarán más cerca de ser libres o ya lo serán en ese momento. _El rostro del chico palideció al recordar esas palabras dichas por ella.

— ¡No lo hagas! ¡Te lo imploro, no! —comenzó a golpear la reja frenéticamente.

—Lo siento…—susurró, y sin decir nada, se acercó a Junko— Hazlo…véngate de mí, pero deja que ellos salgan; no los lastimes—la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Enoshima fue horripilante. Todos los chicos comenzaron a embestir la reja que los separaba de Kirigiri y Junko.

— ¡Kirigiri-chan! —Aoi gritó. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca?

— ¡Déjala en paz! —Gritó Byakuya sorprendiendo a todos, incluyendo a la propia Kirigiri— ¡Esto no llegará a ningún lado! Sólo… ¡déjala ir!

—Pues en eso te equivocas, Togami—dijo ella arrogantemente— Ella ya no estará, ustedes cargan con eso en su conciencia y mi trabajo estará hecho.

—Por favor…no le hagas daño, por favor…te lo suplico—Kyouko pudo escuchar como Makoto pedía por su vida y por cómo lo decía, estaba segura de que estaba llorando. Se sentía la persona más cruel, al hacerlo sentir así, pero era por su bienestar y por el de los demás.

—No lo puedo creer—se burló del chico—El estudiante mas esperanzado de todos, ha perdido la esperanza…que bien se siente ver eso—miró a la chica frente a ella— este es un noviazgo que me honrará terminar― Eso era todo; ese era su fin, pero estaba convencida que no sería en vano; se sentía en paz y satisfecha al saber que por lo menos, sus amigos y novio, estarían a salvo.

— ¡No te atrevas, Enoshima! —gritó una voz fuerte y potente. Los estudiantes giraron para ver de quien se trataba: no conocían a este hombre, Naegi fue el último en girar y cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder. Reconoció de inmediato de quien se trataba.

Por su parte, Kyouko se había paralizado; no podía ser, pero… ¡era su voz! Esa voz que por tantos años grabó en su mente. Estaba a sus espaldas y ella quería comprobar que no eran alucinaciones suyas. Sin importarle que Junko estuviera apuntándola, giró y vio cara a cara a ese hombre que tanto había deseado encontrar.

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Siempre debe venir a arruinar la diversión? —El hombre no le respondió; estaba muy concentrado respondiendo la mirada significativa de Kirigiri con la suya. La chica aún no salía de su shock; había esperado tanto por este momento y aún no se lo creía.

—Papá…

**Hasta aquí Chapter 8. Gracias por leer y dejen sus reviews para saber que les pareció. Hasta la próxima actualización.**


	9. Libertad Amarga

**Danganronpa y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

Jin Kirigiri se posicionó delante de todos los chicos con semblante serio. Como el verdadero director de la escuela, su deber principal era el de velar por el bienestar de sus estudiantes y sobre todo, de su hija. Aunque no lo demostrara, estaba asustado, su hija estaba en extremo peligro y él no podía hacer nada.

— ¡Te dije que te alejaras de ella! —dijo Jin.

— ¡Usted no me da órdenes! —Le respondió Junko enojada— ¡Yo soy la directora de esta escuela!

—Ya has torturado lo suficiente a estos chicos—comenzó él. Miró a los chicos y prosiguió con sus palabras—Todo lo que vivieron aquí fue una ilusión: cada muerte, cada ejecución…fue montada por ella, actuó como si fuera una ilusionista, manipulando sus mentes para que trataran de matarse entre sí. Haciéndoles creer cosas que no eran. Borró sus memorias para que sus recuerdos no interfirieran con sus planes y así, manipularlos a su antojo—Los chicos se sorprendieron a más no poder; eso sonaba a ficción—Para sus padres, ustedes están en un intercambio escolar y ella, ponía grabaciones de voz como si fueran ustedes los que les informaban como les estaba yendo, para que sus padres no sospecharan nada.

— ¿Pero dónde estaban encerrados los chicos que "habían perdido"? —preguntó Asahina.

—Nos tenía cautivos en una especie de celdas; cada vez que alguien "moría" o era "ejecutado", era encerrado en una de ellas.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendía con todo esto? —preguntó Fukawa por primera vez.

—En realidad…quería manipularlos a todos hasta que el juego acabara y sólo una persona quedara en pie, para luego, ejecutarlos a todos frente al ganador; sólo para que presenciara ese horrible espectáculo—Los chicos quedaron atónitos, ¿hasta dónde era capaz de llegar esta chica?

Kirigiri no había dejado de mirar a su padre. No le sorprendían sus palabras; sabía que ésta chica era inestable mentalmente. Ahora sólo pensaba en que el hombre que le dio la vida, estaba a unos metros de ella. Quería hablar con él, quería abrazarlo y decirle tantas cosas. Salió de sus pensamientos, cuando sintió como algo frío y metálico se apoyaba en la parte trasera de su cabeza: el cañón del arma. ¿Ese era su fin? ¿Todo acabaría sin antes empezar? No podía ser así, no debería ser así.

—Ya lo saben todo y en verdad…no me importa—dijo la chica despreocupadamente. Una sonrisa malévola se plasmó en su rostro—Demasiada plática—posicionó su dedo en el gatillo — Hasta la vista…Kirigiri-chan

— ¡No! —gritaron desesperados Naegi y Jin. Kyouko cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto; Junko, sin dudar por un segundo, jaló el gatillo y…no pasó nada.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! —exclamó frustrada la chica, golpeando el arma repetidamente. Kirigiri aprovechó ese momento. Giró ágilmente, pateó la mano que sostenía el arma, haciendo que la misma saliera volando. Junko la miró furiosa y pronto se recuperó y arremetió contra la chica, Kirigiri saltó a un lado, sintiendo de inmediato un mareo. Maldijo por lo bajo, ¿justamente ahora debía sentirse débil? Junko aprovechó ese instante y le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago. Kirigiri cayó al suelo.

— ¡Kyouko! —gritó Naegi. Era frustrante no poder hacer nada para ayudarla; no era una pelea justa: Kirigiri estaba débil, aunque debía admitir que se estaba defendiendo bastante bien. No peleaban como generalmente lo hacen las chicas: no habían tirones de pelo, ni arañazos, ni bofetadas…peleaban prácticamente de manera profesional.

— ¡Si Kirigiri-chi pelea así estando débil, no me imagino como lo hará estando totalmente sana! —exclamó Hagakure totalmente sorprendido al igual que los demás chicos ante esa pelea.

Mientras tanto, Kirigiri sólo pensaba en una cosa y no necesariamente en defenderse. Pateó a Junko en las piernas. La chica cayó al suelo, algo aturdida, y de su bolsillo, salió el pequeño control remoto. Kyouko trató de correr a él, pero no pudo; estaba realmente mareada. Se arrodillo y gateó rápidamente hasta alcanzarlo. Lo tomó y presionó el único botón que tenía. De inmediato, se escuchó el sonido de unos engranes en movimiento y la gran puerta detrás de los chicos, se abrió, dejando entrar la luz del sol y el aire fresco que tanto habían extrañado.

— ¡Váyanse! —ordenó Kirigiri aún sentada en el piso, con ambas manos en su cabeza.

— ¡No me pienso ir a ningún lado! —le respondió Naegi automáticamente, pegándose de la reja.

—Yo tampoco—apoyo Jin; no dejaría a su hija bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Iremos por ayuda—dijo Maizono, saliendo acompañada de León.

— ¡Por favor…váyanse! —suplicó la chica débilmente. Les había dado la oportunidad de huir de ese infierno y no la estaban aprovechando. Los chicos seguían negándose a irse; no la iban a dejarla sola. Mientras tanto, a pocos pasos de Kyouko, una recuperada Junko estiraba su brazo lentamente hacia el arma cerca de ella; la tomó sin que nadie se diera cuenta. El arma no necesitaba dispararse para hacer daño. Antes de que los chicos pudieran percatarse, Junko se incorporó.

— ¡Cuidado! —gritó Naegi, pero Kirigiri no pudo reaccionar. Enoshima la había golpeado con la base del arma, con una fuerza bestial, en el mismo lugar en el que la habían golpeado antes. Kyouko cayó al suelo al borde de la inconsciencia. Su vista estaba completamente borrosa, escuchaba todo muy lejos y estaba muy desorientada; lo último que sintió antes de perder la consciencia, fue una sustancia cálida descendiendo a un lado de su rostro.

— ¡Kirigiri-chan! —gritó Asahina

— ¡Kyouko! —Naegi vio todo en cámara lenta. ¡Dios! ¡No se estaba moviendo! El chico, totalmente en pánico, comenzó a golpear frenéticamente la reja.

— ¡Eres un monstruo! —Gritó enfurecido el padre de Kyouko— ¡Aléjate de mi hija!

—Y si no quiero, ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó altaneramente—Pobrecita, está sangrando mucho; a este ritmo…la perderemos en unos 10 minutos.

— ¡Abre la reja! —gritó Naegi enfurecido.

—Es más divertido que la vean agonizar desde ahí—Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos del chico; la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para salvar a la chica que más le importa, lo estaba desesperando—A propósito, sabían que…—y sin previo aviso cayó desplomada. Todos miraron sorprendidos a la persona que estaba detrás de ella: Oowada Mondo, quien había apretado un punto especifico en su cuello para dejarla inconsciente. Sin perder el tiempo, se quitó su chaqueta y la puso en la herida de su hermana menor tratando de parar el flujo de sangre. Se levantó por unos instantes y jaló una palanca que estaba a unos metros de él y casi de inmediato, la reja volvió por donde vino.

—Vamos…mantente conmigo, hermanita— la cargó en sus brazos y se asustó por lo relajado que estaba su cuerpo: parecía una muñeca de trapo.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Ishimaru.

—Atrapando a la cómplice; la hermana gemela de Junko; Mukuro Ikusaba—todos miraron a la chica amordazada a unos metros de ahí—Les explicaremos luego; ahora hay que llevarla al hospital.

Cuando salieron, los equipos de emergencias, gracias a Maizono y León, ya estaban en el lugar.

—Naegi, acompáñala al hospital—dijo Jin—Mondo y yo debemos entregar a las hermanas a la justicia; llegaremos pronto…por favor…cuida a mi pequeña—Naegi asintió y de inmediato subió a la ambulancia. El chico sólo miraba como los paramédicos hacían todo tipos de cosas para estabilizarla. Le habían puesto una máscara de oxigeno y trataban por todos los medios de parar la pérdida de sangre que había empapado la venda que llevaba en su cabeza.

—Aquí, llevamos una chica de alrededor de 16 años, trauma craneal severo, hemorragia y fiebre alta; tiene dificultad para respirar, su pulso está bajando y no responde a ninguno de los estímulos; al parecer puede haber algún daño en el cerebro; esta muy delicada—decía el paramédico a través de la radio. Naegi tomó su mano y la besó; rezando para que todo saliera bien; no quería perderla.

Fueron los minutos más largos de su vida. Al llegar al hospital, ingresaron a Kirigiri rápidamente; y comenzaron a tratar la herida. Naegi observaba como trataban de estabilizarla en vano. Se la llevaron a una habitación y le negaron el paso. Esto no le daba buena espina.

— ¡Díganme dónde está mi hermana! —Naegi giró y vio a Mondo, prácticamente atacando a un enfermero.

—Ahí está Naegi— exclamó Jin. Tanto el director como los alumnos corrieron hasta él— ¿Cómo está?

—No lo sé, nadie me ha dicho nada—respondió angustiado.

Pasaron las horas y aún no sabían nada de la chica. Uno por uno, los chicos se fueron del hospital; le pidieron a Jin, que cualquier cosa que supiera se lo hiciera saber; debían irse al encuentro de sus padres en la estación de policía, quienes ya estaban informados de todo lo acontecido. El único que se quedó fue Naegi, quien se negó rotundamente a irse hasta no saber cómo estaba.

—Familiares de la señorita Kyouko Kirigiri.

—Somos nosotros—respondió Jin. Tanto Naegi como Mondo se levantaron y se pusieron al lado del hombre— ¿Cómo está?

—Los traumas que recibió en la cabeza han afectado partes del cerebro muy importantes; ha desarrollado una apoplejía y si no actuamos inmediatamente, ella podría morir en pocas horas—Los tres hombres palidecieron; esto era realmente serio.

—Haga lo que tenga que hacer doctor¸ sólo salve a mi hija—el médico asintió y caminó hasta desaparecer en el pasillo. Más horas pasaron y aún no sabían nada de ella.

—Naegi…tu familia debe estar preocupada, deberías…

—No me iré —respondió serio—quedaron en silencio, hasta que vieron al mismo doctor de antes, acercarse a ellos.

—Logramos sacar el coagulo de sangre que le había provocado la apoplejía, pero aún sigue en estado crítico; el golpe afectó zonas del cerebro que controlan muchas capacidades básicas como respirar y el latir del corazón, y otras como el habla, el caminar, podrían verse afectadas; aun no está fuera de peligro; podría caer en coma en cualquier momento—Naegi sintió una opresión fuerte en el pecho—Está en cuidados intensivos, si quieren estar con ella.

—Muchas gracias, doctor—agradeció el señor Kirigiri. Mondo pateó con fuerza un bote de basura cercano, llorando, cosa muy rara en él.

—No puedo perderla como perdí a mi hermano; no puedo…no otra vez, ¡la acabo de encontrar!—Jin puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo para consolarlo. El también estaba asustado; no imaginaba una vida sin su princesa, simplemente no podía.

Naegi estaba sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas. ¿Por qué pasaban estas cosas? ¿Por qué no podían ser felices? ¿Qué mal habían hecho para que todo esto sucediera? No podía entenderlo, no lo comprendía. Sólo sabía que quería estar a su lado, velar por ella y rogar para que pudiera salir de ésta. Ella era su prioridad numero uno y haría lo imposible para estar en todo momento.

Se levantó del suelo y siguió a Mondo y a Jin a la habitación de cuidados intensivos en la que se encontraba. Cuando llegaron, los tres miraron a través de una ventanilla a la chica. Aún había enfermeras en la habitación vigilando cada uno de los múltiples aparatos a los que estaba conectado Kyouko. El semblante de Naegi se ensombreció aun más al ver el estado en que se encontraba su novia. Una nueva venda rodeaba su cabeza, cubriendo la herida más grave que antes; tenía una cánula nasal para brindarle oxigeno, así también, como múltiples aparatos conectados a su pecho, para monitorear cualquier eventualidad en su corazón; cada latido de su corazón, acompañado con un "bip"; tenía intravenosas en sus brazos…no podía creer que esa era la chica con la que estuvo compartiendo hace unas cuantas horas. Dolía mucho verla así, en verdad dolía tener esa incertidumbre de no saber qué pasaría con ella. Pegó ambas manos al cristal y bajó la cabeza; no quería perderla.

-0-

Abrió los ojos lentamente, esperando un fuerte dolor de cabeza, que nunca llegó. Su ropa ya no era la misma: vestía un sencillo vestido blanco con una chaqueta del mismo color, al igual que sus zapatillas. Se sorprendió bastante por ese hecho y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor para averiguar dónde estaba; parecía una habitación de hospital. Escuchaba unos sonidos entrecortados y giró hacia esa dirección. Vio a alguien acostado en la cama, conectado a ese aparato que parecía monitorear los latidos del corazón; se acercó aún más a la cama y su expresión se volvió a una de sorpresa. La persona en la cama… ¡era ella! ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Ella estaba parada justo ahí! Esto no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Acaso ella…?

—No estás muerta—una voz infantil habló a sus espaldas, casi automáticamente giró y se encontró a una pequeña niña. La niña tenía unos alegres, vivaces y brillantes ojos verdes, los cuales estaba segura de haber visto antes; de rasgos finos; su cabello era largo y estaba recogido en dos coletas bajas, que caían por sus hombros; estaba vestida igual que Kyouko, por supuesto, en su talla. Kirigiri frunció el ceño; esa niña era idéntica a ella cuando tenía su edad, exceptuando sus ojos verdes— ¡Hola! Soy Amy, pero no te puedo decir más que eso.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —le preguntó extrañada; el parecido entre esa niña y ella era inquietante.

—Bueno…estas muy grave de salud, como ya has notado, pero no depende de los médicos salvarte, depende de ti—dijo la pequeña alegremente.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—No te puedo decir todo con exactitud porque eso debes averiguarlo por ti misma—dijo la chica sonriente—Sólo te diré que tienes cadenas de tu pasado que debes romper; ya me tengo que ir.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te vas y me dejaras sola con esto? —preguntó Kirigiri desanimada.

—Sólo me iré por ahora, voy a volver después— comenzó a dar unos pequeños saltitos y a reír armoniosamente

—Antes de que te vayas, me podrías decir de dónde vienes y el por qué te pareces tanto a mí, ¿acaso eres una representación de mi infancia? —la pequeña niña le dedicó una brillante e inocente sonrisa, que inexplicablemente, llenó a Kyouko de alegría y paz; era como si estuviera una conexión especial con esa pequeña.

— Aún no existo, pero si logras lo que te dije hace un rato, nos reencontraremos en otra situación— Kirigiri quedó más confusa que antes— Nos veremos pronto—la pequeña desapareció. Kyouko suspiró; aun no entendía todo el asunto, pero sabía que algo tenía que hacer. Miró su figura postrada en esa cama, conectada a un sinfín de aparatos, que prácticamente la mantenían con vida. Miró hacia la ventanilla de la habitación y vio a su padre, a su hermano y a su novio, parados ahí. Los semblantes de los dos primeros denotaban preocupación y tristeza, pero el que realmente le rompió el corazón fue Naegi, tenia ambas manos apoyadas en el cristal, con su cabeza gacha, aun así podía ver como las lágrimas se deslizaban libres por sus mejillas. Conociendo a Makoto, se sentía culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando; seguramente pensaba que no la había protegido bien. No quería verlo así; quería poder despertar y decirle que estaba bien, pero no sabía que tenía que hacer para lograrlo. La niña de hace un rato no le dijo mucho y ella no sabía que pensar. Entonces, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Aun no lo sabía, pero lo averiguaría si o si, después de todo, ella era Kyouko Kirigiri.

**Fin del Chapter 9. Intrigante, ¿no? ¿Quién será esa niña? Esto tenía que pasar para que unas cosas puedan resolverse, ¿Qué cosas? No se los puedo decir; es una sorpresa. Sé que el capitulo está un poco corto, pero necesitaba subirlo, para avisarles algo: lamentablemente, tardaré mucho tiempo más para actualizar, no sé cuando subiré el próximo capítulo, pero no se preocupen, ya sé como acabara toda la historia y no la abandonaré; sólo deberán tener más paciencia. Gracias por leer y como siempre, les invito a dejar su review. Pues sin más, hasta una nueva actualización. Bye!**


End file.
